Stargate: Another Force
by Pokemonever1994
Summary: The discovery of a Stargate in 1945 within a crashed Cheops-class vessel as well as a viable address changes the destiny of not one but 3 galaxies. Warning: This is a heavy AU to both actual history and Stargate. The first few chapters will also consist mostly of report-style summaries with occasional long text narration. Massiv X-Over by the way.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: A not so Brief, Alternate History_**

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Earth, Washington

Secret International Meeting, 1945

Proceedings Recorded for later Usage in case of Disclosure

XXXXXoooXXXXX

For the record: Cause of the meeting is a device found in a crashed spacecraft near the Sahara dessert. The device has been for the moment labeled "Gateway" due to it's purpose.

15:32: Meeting begins, present are ambassadors of the Soviet Union, Britain, Egypt, China, Japan and Germany. For understanding: Japan and Germany were offered lighter sentences in exchange for manpower before the meeting. Headed is the meeting by the American President.

15:48: Meeting has proceeded to initial draft of plans. Among the records a address was chosen to be used for first exploration by a joint force of all present nations.

12:52, 2 days later: Meetings have resumed. Exploration found no evidence of current inhabitation but ruins with mysterious technology. Meeting is about how to proceed.

13:23: Meeting concluded, a 500k force of military and another 1 million selected civilians will colonize the world tagged as planet "Viceroy" for the moment. This colony's goal will be the development of technology and construction of warships to fight a possible invasion of the up until now unknown aliens known as "Goa'uld" whose starship had been found earlier this month with the ring device.

10:42, two months later: The first 500 civilians and military personnel have successfully arrived on Viceroy. Among them is a assortment of construction workers and the needed hardware to built a city that will be put together on the planet. Decissions were made to keep Viceroy a secret only shared by those present and the highest ranking officers of Air Force, Army and Navy.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

End of Log

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 1

XXXXXoooXXXXX

The beginnings of the settlement were simple. It was mostly started with tents, then they managed to fit through the ring what would mostly be known as a "Construction Machines Jigsaw Puzzle" and probably later would inspire the Lego and Bionicle franchises in a way. This meant they sent large packages and parts of machines through that would be relatively easy to put together.

Within the first month the beginnings of houses begun to form and with increase in workers exploration become more viable. That way a ancient settlement was found about 2 miles from the ring. However, the only thing ancient about that settlement, or better yet, city, was it's age. The strange structure of unknown materials looked largely like a modern city built in a snowflake shape.

Around the base of the tall base of the structure which is elevated at some points up to 900 feet into the air, was found what appears to be a extremely old but very advanced smaller city outcrop. Due to damage by time and tectonical changes it took five months just to make a majority of the massive city structure liveable.

By month 8 of settlement, the first baby was born on Viceroy. Kurosaki Nadoka is the first human born on Viceroy to date. A few days later it was discovered that the large city found on the surface isn't a actual city. Machinery and data were found that are not only more advanced than what we can find in most Science Fiction series, but they indicate that the structure is a actual space vessel designed to be a city, called a Cityship. How the database found can translate itself into English, German, Egytian, Chinese and Japanese is still a mystery.

By the end of the year the cityship, Lemuria, has become the primary settlement of Viceroy. The Ring, referred to by the database as a Astria Porta, was moved to a room inside the central tower for easier access with heavy machine-gun emplacements for security.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 2

XXXXXoooXXXXX

With the 13th month since colonization the exploration of Lemuria has gone smoothly by all intents and purposes. It was discovered that the ship contains a array of 60 smaller vessels, labeled Puddle Jumper due to their ability to seemlessly fit through the gate which generates a puddle-like effect known as a Wormhole. It took two months to discover how to manipulate them though. Similar to higher technological devices in the city, those ships could only be controlled by a select few. It was theorized that those who could had some genetic trait, perhaps from the humanoids that built them, that allowed this, like a key.

The 16th month since colonization marked the first spaceflight in history and a astounding discovery: A large structure in space. This structure, identified as a space shipyard of this race, floated at the focal point between Viceroy and a twin world that could be seen like a huge moon. Inside this shipyard was found a number of finished starships with small construction machines scurying around them.

The ships, nicknamed Altera-class Frigates, were 150 meters long and were obviously light warships of some sort. They had shields, energy weapons and, unlike anything else they found, were not controlled by the a central control chair on the bridge. Upon removing one of the ships from the shipyard, the mechanical workers went to built another one, small mining vessels departing to gather resources as was observed later.

17th month: A fleet of 12 Altera-class frigates is now in orbit of Viceroy and instruction controls were found for the shipyards. Strangely, again, it appears the technology is designed to allow interaction. Under instructions the shipyards diverted 10% of their construction capacities on building small spacefighter, labeled X-001 Python interceptor.

Month 18 brought new complications: Hostility between several mother countries of Viceroy inhabitants have broken out. Official stance of the Viceroy council is neutrality, stating that there is no reason for Viceroy warships to engage in a international conflict considering the differing nationality of most crews.

At the end of the year not only was newyear celebrated but also the take-off of the first human designed warship, the X-101 class corvette UNSF (United Nations Space Fleet) Quasar, a 234 meters long warship armed with 24 of the alien particle cannons and systems but without the need of the special genetic trait. After trials 50% of the construction capabilities of the shipyard will be diverted to construct Quasar-class Corvettes.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 3

XXXXXoooXXXXX

At the end of the 25 month 23 children have been born on Viceroy and migration has proceeded from Earth with the use of the warships, bringing the total population to over 20.000 now. Exploration of planets on the database of Lemuria has shown 8 primitive settlements, 4 Goa'uld shipyards and 14 habitable but uninhabited planets. Ring Command has deemed it paramount to send teams exclusively in Puddle Jumper through the gate.

Month 26 and 27 mark the construction of another 2 Quasar-class corvettes, [UNSF Nova] and [UNSF Annapolis] as well as 3 more Altera-class frigates, named [UNSF Helios], [UNSF Abukuma] and [UNSF Ashigara]. First engagement with Goa'uld forces over P3X-329, also known as Terraria has occurred. Losses are: 4 Ha'tak, no ships UNSF fleet assets lost. System Lords, Goa'uld ruler caste, has become aware of us due to 1 Ha'tak fleeing successfully albeit with heavy losses. Goa'uld in charge identified as Heru'ur.

Month 28: Goa'uld scout ship, called a Tel'tak, has entered space near a mining operation 30 lightyears from Viceroy. Diplomatic talks are commenced with Systemlord Yu for a trade alliance.

Month 29, talks with lord Yu have concluded. Although not technology it was agreed for a regular shipment of 300 tons of the element Naquadah to a agreed upon point in space there will be no conflict between lord Yu and us and we will focus our efforts on disrupting other Goa'uld.

Month 30 marks first contact with Systemlord Apophis. Hostilities were immediately started by 12 Ha'tak attacking a meeting between a resource transport and 5 Altera-class frigates as well as the [UNSF Quasar]. Moderate damage to the [Quasar] was sustained but in exchange 2 Ha'tak were captured for study along with 5000 Jaffa. Of the other 10, all were destroyed. However, the ship where first Prime of Apophis, Jaffa Master Bra'tac, had been on, a Ring device had been found. It is likely that he had left the battle once it was clear they were losing.

With a total of 3000 people from Africa, taken from there in humanitarian aid efforts, the population has grown to over 40.000 on Viceroy. Plans to colonize the twin world, labeled P3X-442, have begun. Another 2 Quasar-class corvettes and 4 more Altera-class frigates were completed by month 33.

Month 34 marked the proposal of a dedicated carrier ship, the X-102.

At the 35th month the keel of [UNSF Singularity] was set, the first X-102 to be built at 763 meters length. Planned to incorporate recently developed, heavy Railguns in addition to the standard particle cannons, this ship's role would be a Battle Carrier.

End of year population: 103.421 humans, 5000 Jaffa. 242 children born on Viceroy.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 4

XXXXXoooXXXXX

The first month of this year was marked with a migration of 400.000 Chinese from the overpopulated country. While suspicions were noted about a probable take over attempt they were dismissed as Viceroy fleets are under control of long time colonists who are proven loyal more to the new world.

Month 38: [UNSF Pegasus] (Quasar-class Corvette) has encountered a new civilization. The Tollanians, humans from the planet Tollan, were apprehensive about the presence of the [Pegasus] but were willing to hear us out. Due to their planet being in jeopardy after a nearby, also inhabited, planet had been destroyed by the inhabitants weaponizing a energy source of the Tollanians, their world is slowly ending. [UNSF Nova] and [UNSF Quasar] were dispatched to aid in evacuating Tollan to their new colony, Tollana, bringing a gate with them.

The 39th month marks the completion of the Tollanian evacuation. Tollanian ambassadors have agreed to perform a exchange of technology, Hyperdrives and Particle Cannons in exchange for the advanced energy sources and heavy Ion Cannons of the Tollanians. The new designs were scanned into the shipyards, it appears this is a new generator-type to them and it unlocked a unknown function that apparently shows a development tree. It is unclear for what purpose this was done but it appears to show basic information on technology to develop and is advanced by scanning new, functioning blueprints or examples of the technology to the machine.

Month 40 marks the completion of the [UNSF Singularity], the first of the Singularity-class battlecarriers. The new design includes a Ancient cloaking device, 2 triple barreled Mass Accelerator cannons, 4 heavy Ion cannons to two barrels each, and 38 Ancient Particle Cannons. The ship carries 84 X-001 Interceptor and 24 Puddle Jumper by standard. Trials had [Singularity] escorted by 4 Frigates and 2 Corvettes, investigating a anomaly that had been observed for a while. The anomaly was discovered to be, in fact, a wormhole near to which a small fleet of approximately 20 ships had come out. The ships were pursued by a group of much larger ships in wedge shapes who identified themselves as Venator-class Star Destroyers of the Galactic Empire. After refusing to surrender the 15 Star Destroyer opened fire with a weak form of Plasma cannons but were swiftly destroyed by the UNSF fleet. 1500 odd aliens and humans were saved from the fleet, among them 252 children and young adults identified as supernatural users of "The Force" and member of the Jedi order.

Month 41: Jedi remnant and the other rescued passengers of the Republic Remnant Fleet, labeled as such, have integrated on Viceroy and reegnineering of the Jedi "Lightsaber" is undergoing. 200 Marines were found to be "Force Sensitive" and are now training to use this strange power to their advantage. In particular those with the gene to use Alteran technology appear to be particularly attuned to it. Theories about Alteran travels to the home galaxy of the remnant fleet are rising.

Month 45: Another 2 Quasar-class Covettes, [UNSF Prinz Eugen] and [UNSF Pluton], 3 Altera-class Frigates and one more Singularity-class carrier in the form of [UNSF Guam]. Rising tensions and small skirmishes on Earth are causing tension between Viceroy citizens of different nationality. Talks of declaring independence from any nation on Earth but not Earth itself is rising.

Month 47: Official declaration of independence from Earth Nations has become official. Due to interstellar distances Viceroy become inadvertently recognized as a sovereign nation of it's own but part of Earth non the less. Colonization of the twin planet, by vote named New Hiroshima, has started. The new Gaggle-class transport, [UNSF Gaggle] has been built planetsite to facilitate easier transport of construction goods.

End of year report: Sufflux of 100.000 settlers confirmed, population with immigration from different Goa'uld worlds taken to Viceroy now at 263.921 humans, 6431 Jaffa and 1500 assorted aliens. Ship construction has gone silent to allow population to grow and the new world to be colonized.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 5

XXXXXoooXXXXX

The year 1950 marks the first contact with a yet unknown species in a uninhabited system. The Alterians, a race of blue skinned human-like beings, come there by the use of a strange, Stargate like device they call a Jump Gate. They were encountered by UNBG-8 (5 Altera-class Frigates) and opened talks. They originate from a as of yet unknown sector of the galaxy and lack both Hyperdrives and advanced shields capable of keeping out physical weapons such as missiles and projectiles.

Month 50 since colonization sees the first Alterian ambassador visiting Viceroy for a cultural exchange. The Alterian Sector is mostly controlled by the Drengin Empire and the Dreadlords, a genocidal, ancient species. First engagements proved however that the Dread Lords were no more advanced in many aspects than the younger races such as Alterians or the Drengin who were also engaging a convoy. Both fleets were destroyed though one of the Dreadlord capitalships was captured and brought back to Viceroy for study.

After a month of duscussion the Alterians traded a Neural connection device and Disruptor beam technology for Particle Cannons and Hyperdrive technology. High command has stationed [UNSF Singularity] with her fleet in the Alterian Sector to fight the Drengin and Dreadlords. New Hiroshima city New Nagoya has completed construction, it's design and defenses replicates of the technology of [Lemuria], albeit without the flying technology and as a actual city instead of a ship.

Month 52 marks the first ground contact between Viceroy forces and Goa'uld forces. The Jaffa, under command of Heru'ur himself surprisingly, were engaged by 200 Marines, 2000 enlisted and 2000 Jaffa equipped with more dedicated weapons than the Ma'tok staff. They were supported by the newly developed LT-42 Aggressor Tank, a light tank armed with a scaled down version of the standard particle cannon employed on our warships. In the battle 20 of those participated. Albeit 5 were lost with 91 lost lifes and 159 wounded, this was a complete victory on our part. Systemlord Heru'ur was captured during the battle, but remains in captivity with no threat to his life.

Month 53: Systemlord Yu has agreed to serve as mediator to Supreme Systemlord Ra, leader of the Goa'uld, for negotiations of exchange. Talks ended with Heru'ur being given back in exchange for 6000 humans as well as 6000 tons of refined Naquadah. The humans taken from Ra's control were slow to adapt due to not being used to freedom but accept it none the less. It is discovered that the Ring appears to implant a translation to languages into the mind of those who walk through, and which allows to communicate with other civilizations who passed through them before.

54th month marks a mayor battle between UNSF forces and a Grengin Fleet. The fleet of [UNSF Singularity], counting 10 Altera-class frigates, 3 Quasar-class corvettes and the [Singularity]. The Grengin fleet counted 200 Frigates and 10 Corvettes. No losses were reported. This marks the largest defeat the Grengin have ever encountered according to Alterian intelligence.

The 55th month marks first contact with another Alterian-Sector race: The Yor. This mechanical race had apparently been corrupted by the Dreadlords and rebelled against their creators. First encounter between the Singularity Fleet and Yor vessels saw 3 Altera-class frigates facing 20 Yor Cruiser, 400 meters length. The Yor demanded surrender and upon denying this they opened fire. 1 frigate was damaged with 3 cannons out of commission, all 20 Yor vessels were destroyed however.

During the 56th month construction of warships was begun again, now faster than before due to many resources going into constructing during this time more construction drones. 2 Altera-class frigates and 2 Quasar-class corvettes were completed within the month. The reason for this restart of military built-up is the imminent and potential threat of Goa'uld and Alterian Sector races attacking.

57th month: Scientists have found a strange device that appears to be some kind of game. Upon closer examination however, it is found that this device appears to be part of a social experiment on a planet not far from Viceroy. It was decided to use this to help the natives to advance and become a more advanced society. It was to be done gradually, not all at once so they would have directions but would develop by their own.

At month 59 since colonization the third Singularity-class carrier was finished: [UNSF George Washington]. Scouts encounter a inhabited planet of interesting culture. The planet appears to be in the middle of something like WW2 between three nations. Instead of sea faring battleships, however, flying battleships dominate the war with fighterwings being nothing new. The largest of the nations appears to be similar to imperial Japan in doctrine and aesthetics. [UNSF Altera] assisted during the conflict a fighterplane, using it's drones to take down two flying battleships to allow the pilot, who was transporting a princess at the time, passage, tasking a Puddle Jumper with escort duty until the airplane met back up with another battleship, this one from the allied nation. Further contact has been suspended for observation as this act had been already too much involvement actually.

End of year report: Population: 304.918 humans, 6942 Jaffa, 1593 Aliens of various races. Fleet: 24 Altera-class Frigates, 9 Quasar-class corvettes, 3 Singularity-class carriers. Colony status: New Hiroshima: 1 City, 8 smaller settlements.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 6

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Month 61: First Contact with the Iridium Corporation in the Altarian Sector. Diplomatic talks are being held with the goal acquiring construction facilities of the Iridium Corporation as well as some of their orbital manufacturing experienced constructors. First Alterian battleship with Hyperdrive completed. [A.R.S. Altar] was built with a combination of Viceroy/Alteran technology and Alterian systems. First encounter between [A.R.S. Altar] and [D.E.S. Devastator], a Devastator-class battleship of the Drengin Empire, ended with [A.R.S. Altar sustaining light damage due to a glitch in the shield mainframe while [D.E.S. Devastator] was completely disabled. The Drengin warship (992 meters) was brought back to Viceroy for study and eventual conversion of the hull.

Month 62: The threat of war increasing causes calls for more powerful warships to be taken into service. In response a proposal is done and a new ship is to be designed. At the same time, to take the multirole position, a modified Alteran design. The Alteran-class Heavy Cruiser was designed smaller than the Singularity-class carrier with about half it's capacities for airwings. However this ship was designed to incorporate Drone weapons and was enhanced with more energy weapons than the original design.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Outpost Report of 6 P.C., March to June

This is a report from Sumatra Base on P3X-981

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Army 3 star General Armstrong, Commander in Chief of Sumatra Base

The outpost was established on a uninhabited island on P3X-981 for the purpose of mining. We had just established basic fortifications when we detected ships approaching. We didn't call for help due to the ships in question being wooden sailing ships. They were massive, sure, but we already established a perimeter shield over the entire island.

We were able to pick up on a strange frequency radio calls and found ourselves challenged by some hotshot rear admiral from the planet's primary government coalition, or World Government. When we explained that we had come from another world and were here only due to minerals we needed being on the island, the first of the three battleships opened fire. Strangely enough, while those ships mounted rows of cannons on their sides they also had post-Dreadnought era warship turrets on the deck.

Seeing ourselves under attack we proceeded to launch a A-81 Tomahawk missile at one of the ships. To our surprise the prototype, medium yield warhead ripped the enemy vessel apart and sunk it in seconds. After we pointed out how we had already 30 Jumper around the fleet, having them decloak, the admiral was more willing to contact his superiors for negotiations.

At March 25th, 14 PM, a delegation made of Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp landed on a shield-less piece of beach which was agreed to be the meeting point. They were met by a honor guard and led to the building for this meeting. Their ship stayed behind.

This is a excerpt from the meeting:

Sengoku: "So, as I understood it from rear admiral [Redacted] report your people come here through a alien device, yourself aren't from this world either and you are simply here to mine the island that is rich in that ore you need."

Diplomatic Envoy: "Correct, we actually assumed this to be a uninhabited world due to several hundred miles of nothing but ocean and some small islands here."

Garp: "How would you explore that? You have no ships and this is the Grand Line."

Diplomatic Envoy: "Ah, I am sorry but you seem unaware of this. Our civilization is in possession of special, flying craft called Puddle Jumper. They were the devices used to threaten the battleship. They can travel not just through the device we used to come here but also fly beyond the boundaries of this world's sky and deep into the sea with some modifications."

Sengoku: "So you are saying flying devices are normal in your world? I've never heard of anything like that but then again, the report did speak of such. I assume those devices allowed you to scout out the area?"

Envoy: "Yes, the gate was originally not on this island but we moved it here as this holds the largest mineral deposit among the islands we explored. Other than that we have really no interest on this planet as, seen by your use of wood and sail ships, this planet is very primitive by our standards."

Sengoku: "What kind of ships would you built then?"

Envoy: "We employ a space faring navy of massive steel ships, a wet navy on our native planet, Earth, would compose of large sea faring vessels made of steel with large primary cannons similar to your own but no cannon holes on the sides. Also, our fleets would also consist of Aircraft carriers, large ships with few guns that can instead field airplanes. And before you ask, yes those aircraft are flying devices with weaponry."

Garp: "Geez, you guys do a lot of weird stuff. So, when you speak of your "Homeworld" you mean that the world you live on isn't where you originate from?"

Envoy: "Yes, our current home is Viceroy, a colony of planet Earth. Both those two and New Hiroshima, the second colony, are far away from here, so far that it would take centuries for light of your star to reach it."

Garp: "That is how far away?"

Envoy: "The number of miles needed to summarize it has not yet been invented. But light has the highest speed possible under regular physics. Reaching that speed would stop time within whatever is moving that fast and achieving faster than light speed in normal space may reverse time actually."

Sengoku: "Then how did you come here?"

Envoy: "Well, I can't give you the technicalities, but the device we used to come here generates a shortcut of sorts, folding space instead of moving through it. It takes less than a second to travel through it. Our ships on the other hand travel outside of spacetime, where normal physics apply, and instead through Hyperspace."

Garp: "'kay, no idea what this is all about. But I get it you've got some nice toys. Any chance you would share? We got a big pirate problem here."

Envoy: "Sorry but no. We cannot just dump technology a few centuries ahead of you, if not a whole millenia ahead, on your heads. We ourselves are still adapting many technologies we found but we possess a higher base tech level so to speak."

After this the negotiations ended with the two leaving the island with no agreement.

Two weeks later another battleship appeared, on it a man calling himself a "World Noble" claimed that he was now owner of our base and all people on it were his slaves. After we refused this he ordered a attack which was easily repelled before boarding parties were sent to the ship, in the form of the 218th Marine corps, also known as the Winged Hussars.

The capture of this World Noble, or Tenryubito as they were officially known, sparked hostilities once again with a whole fleet of warships coming. Luckily we were able to built a small fleet of wet navy warships with a cross of our technologies and naval tactics. They were equipped with shields and particle as well as Ion cannons as well as conventional projectile weapons.

At the end of July a Task Force of 21 Naval battleships was sent to besiege Mariejois, the capital city of the World Government, and aerial strikes forced the surrender of the World Government. In exchange for surrendering 5 islands rich in ores and to never go near our territory again without invitation, all troops and vessels were called back.

In closing I request another 5 battalions to reinforce the new locations as well as for a task force to be stationed on the planet for assistance.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

End of Report

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Month 67: Battalions 128, 129, 130, 218 and 242 have been dispatched to reinforce the Garrison on at P3X-981. Completion of 6 Altera-class frigates, 5 Quasar-class corvettes, 2 new Singularity-class carriers and the first Alteran-class Heavy Cruiser. At 584 meters length the ship was smaller in size than a Singularity-class carrier but was adapted as a Altera-series warship to be a improvement. The first ship of this line, the [UNSF Alteran] was dispatched with the other new ships as a task force to interrupt the Systemlord Sokar who was known for his brutality. 28 Ha'tak were destroyed in this engagement, 429 Death Glider and 42 Al'kesh were also lost to Sokar. Death Toll unknown.

Month 68: First Pirate contact at Sumatra Base. The pirate crew, captained by "Red Hair" Shanks, proved friendly and was permitted to lay anchor at a unshielded area of the island and mingle with the stationed marine forces. [UNSF Alteran] and her task force have been dispatched to the Altarian sector on request of the besieged Altarians who had been attacked on several colonies by Drengin fleets. Task Forces 23, 24, 34, 35 and 38 were dispatched for simultaneous assault on several Drengin planets. Task Force 38 is under command of the [UNSF Alteran] and is in charge of the assault of Task Forces 35 and 38 over all.

Month 69: 58 large, wedge-shaped warships emerged from the wormhole to Imperial Space. Upon detecting this the 12th and 13th Task Force have been dispatched, numbering 10 Altera-class frigates, 8 Quasar-class corvettes and 1 Singularity-class carrier. The fleet was identified as 23 Imperial-class and 35 Venator-class Star Destroyer. The first is a larger class than the Venator but of similar technology. Initial attempts to pursue them to leave again through what we now believe not to be a Wormhole but some kind of different corridor through spacetime, failed. The fleet retreated after 18 of the Imperial and 29 of the Venator ships were destroyed with no damage to our own ships.

Month 70: The first draft of the blueprints for X-103 were proposed. A hull configuration similar to naval battleships was ultimately decided upon, to allow the ship to be landed on planets if needed. A up to now unknown section of the factory that produced the drone weapons was found to have produced it's own products unsupervised. Those devices that were identified as Inergia by the database, are powerful energy sources that can be hooked up in any reactor of Alteran design. In hindsight, those indentation in the power sources on every ship of the fleet should have been obvious plugs. In the factory were found around 500.000 Inergia.

Month 71: Powering the shipyard with the Inergia was found very productive as the construction drone's efficiency increased tenfold. Altera-class and Quasar-class construction were halted to make room for larger, more powerful ships as they are numerous already. 12 Alteran-class cruiser and 8 Singularity-class carriers were completed this month and construction of the first X-103 begins. Plans for a expedition into Empire controlled space has begun. A Imperial-class Star Destroyer slipped unseen past our detection and made it to the Altarian sector by following a ship going through one of the Spacegates (The large form of the wormhole device). It was captured by the Drengin and it's Hyperdrive was taken. The ship didn't survive past the end of the month as the Drengin thought it's size would suffice to match Task force 38.

End of year Report: Immigration: 2109 Americans, 5293 Chinese, 1120 Japanese, 2081 British, 1129 Soviet natives, 9204 Africans, 1002 German. Total population: 304.918 humans, 7246 Jaffa, 1745 Aliens of various races. Colony status: New Hiroshima: 2 City, 12 smaller settlements.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 7

XXXXXoooXXXXX

73rd month since colonization: It was decided which name our new nation should hold as, quote: "United Nations Space Colonies sounds stupid" end Quote. The name of the new nation of those colonies is the "People's Republic of Viceroy" and is, with two whole planets, the largest country of Earth. The name for the first X-103 was decided upon: [UNSF Hagi].

74th month: The construction of [UNSF Hagi] has been completed after nearly four months. The ship is, with 842 meters the largest ship built yet and boasts many technologies unavailable until then. With her were completed 14 Alteran-class cruiser and 10 Singularity-class carriers after expansions to the shipyard were performed. Several requests to assist countries involved in the hostilities were turned down. Proposal of changing the callsign for our ships was approved. All ships are to be changed to replace "UNSF" with "PRVS" instead.

Month 75: The Galactic Empire from the Jedi Galaxy, has sent a envoy to offer a chance to surrender. The envoy was politely told to return with a firm no. A week later 65 warships, of those 12 Imperial Star Destroyer with 15 Venator-class Star Destroyer, entered our Galaxy. Task force 22, led by [PRVS Hagi] engaged the enemy fleet. 38 ships of the enemy were destroyed, including all Star Destroyer, 12 were captured and 15 retreated through the Passage.

Month 76: Task Force 22 has been permanently dispatched to the other side of the passage to prevent any more intrussions into our home galaxy. Imperial POWs have been brought to P3X-221, a lush planet but with no Stargate. They were put to work, mining Naquadah and Trinium. They are, as by the laws, provided with all necessities and even given monthly deliveries of literary works and, for the top 10 producer, a weekly 30 minute message they can record for their families in their home galaxy. The first week of deliveries were hesitant but productive.

Month 77 brought a attack by a 100 ship counting fleet of the Empire with only 3 Star Destroyer of the Venator-class. After 58 of those ships were destroyed, with the first being the three Venators, the remaining ships fled once more. The messages were sent by Holonet technology using cloaked Jumper and Altera-class Frigates and a notable increase of calls for peace started happening. With already over 8200 dead and another 2100 prisoner, there has been no victories in the Empire's excursions.

Month 78: A Task Force of over 200 warships of the Empire, led by Emperor's right hand Darth Vader, attempted to breach the blockade. Warned by the previously saved Jedi it was avoided to create a commlink due to Darth Vader being a "Force Sensitive" of the "Dark Side" and thus would choke anyone within eyesight, even if by video. Of the 200 ships, only Vader's own flagship, a Imperial Star Destroyer, and 2 corvettes escaped with the remaining 8 cruiser that survived being captured and taken to the prison planet. The spread of knowledge that POWs are well taken care of reduced resistance by the crew.

Month 79: Emperor Palpatine of the Galactic Empire announced at the beginning of this month that, under unconditional surrender of all planets and assets of the "False Republic" he would not attack with what he called a "Unstoppable Fleet". Fleet intelligence had found said fleet already. Although large, the 623 Star Destroyer-sized warships are outdated and are being pulled out of mothball. Most of them seem to date back a good hundred years. In response to his threat Stealth Force 3, a Task Force of 5 Altera-class Frigates led by Alteran-class cruiser [PRVS Hungao], decloaked before setting off preemptively placed nukes all over the ammunition depots of the shipyards used to repair the old ships. All enemy ships were lost in the explosion.

80th month: Unrest in the Empire forces Imperial Forces to remain away from the Anomaly. 2 new Hagi-class Battlecruiser have been completed, [PRVS Georgia] and [PRVS Lung In]. 8 Singularity-class carriers were also completed along with 12 Alteran-class cruisers. [PRVS Georgia], with three Singularity-class carriers and 5 Alteran-class cruiser, forming Task Force 45, was dispatched into a joint attack on the Drengin Homeworld with the Alterians. The battle, later to be coined the "Battle of Drengi Prime" where, in addition to the 9 ships of Task Force 45, 50 enhanced Alterian warships took part. The battle saw the entire 800 Drengin warships counting fleet whiped out and the Drengin Empire forced into what would be known as the Threaty of Three Stars, restricting Drengin from building more than 50 new warships and forcing them to surrender any slaves and any conquered planets outside of 5000 lightyears.

Month 81: With the Drengin neutralized focus changed onto the Dreadlords and Yor. 5 engagements were had in this period of time, costing the Dreadlords 4 battleships (3000 meters), 42 Cruiser (700-900 meters), 74 destroyer (400-600 meters) and 129 frigates (100-200 meters). Yor losses numbered over 2000 Frigate-type warships with no larger ships reported. Despite this the Dreadlords and Yor couldn't be forced into negotiations. Reason for this is the following: The Dreadlords are a old race, having discovered spaceflight over 9000 years ago, and the Yor are machines and someone forgot to install the Self-Preservation subroutine. Estimated enemy losses: 300.000 Dreadlord members, 50.000.000 Yor drones.

82-83 month: First encounter with a Asgard Mothership by [PRVS Lung In]. The ship was encountered above a world inhabited by Norse descended people and commanded by Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, Thor. First contact was positive although he was surprised by the two Altera-class escorts. A month later a meeting was had between the Viceroy Council, Thor and Lord Yu's representative, his First Prime Lang Il Yong. After 4 hours of negotiations it was agreed that, in exchange for Lord Yu releasing hold of several worlds into Asgard/Viceroy joint control as well as backing the Asgard up in case of a PPT breach by another Goa'uld, he would be allowed enhanced technology by the Asgard. The PRoV on the other hand, in exchange for unrestricted access to Lemuria's database for the Asgard, would be given beaming technology as well as a addition to the shipyard's database to include a path for Asgard weaponry and shielding technology. The rest of the time was occupied by circling through Task Forces to allow them to be upgraded using the new beaming technology and upgrading their systems.

End of year report: Immigration: 2509 Americans, 5053 Chinese, 2782 Japanese, 4457 British, 9754 Soviet natives, 25.854 Africans, 3578 German. Total population: 360.628 humans, 7646 Jaffa, 2775 Aliens of various races. Colony status: New Hiroshima: 4 Cities, 42 smaller settlements.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 8

XXXXXoooXXXXX

As the People's Republic of Viceroy celebrated their third year of full independence, something else was happening in the Galactic Empire.

" _This is unacceptable! How can a civilization that, according to it's own admission, only counts two planets resist the might of the Imperial Fleet!"_ Shouted Palpatine angrily as he glared at his numerous generals and admirals through the holonet transmission from his private office on Coruscant.

"I am sorry my lord, but our ships simply don't have the technology to compete with them. A handful of their ships have been decimating our fleets and their public image is better than ours." Stated one of the admirals, a high ranking and respected one. He was on Palpatine's "Don't kill" list for Vader.

" _And how would that be?"_ Asked Palpatine dangerously and the man gulped.

"My lord, frankly, our propaganda is hard pressed to find something other than "They are really good at blowing our stuff up". Every battle so far was them defending the only entrance to their home galaxy, defending themselves against waves of fleets we had sent at them. There were also five offers for negotiations albeit they appear aware of lord Vader's powers, and they completely ignore any civilians passing by." Stated the admiral and, loathe as he was to admit, the Emperor had to admit he was right.

The kill count was already up to over 100.000 man and woman. And all messages, save for the one where they blew up the mothball fleet from the last Sith War, had been polite but firm. Not to mention it was sent on a public channel as well. They even sent rules of engagement and how to threat Prisoners of War, or POWs as they called them. Which basically meant you can make them work for you in mines under humane conditions, must provide shelter and food, and if you torture them they will nuke Coruscant in retaliation.

Then they showed what a nuclear bomb was. He didn't know that nuclear reaction was even capable of causing such a massive explosion.

Anyway, the point was that the "Peoples Republic of Viceroy", which sounded a lot nicer than "Galactic Empire" sadly, was technologically and strategically superior. Latest reports indicated that they had been circulating the fleet defending the anomaly too, the new ships all having more than twice the energy radiation than the old ones.

" _Solutions people, how can we gain a victory?"_ Asked Palpatine, not liking the fact that it was complicating all of a sudden. After all, until now things had gone pretty smoothly.

"No sir, their shields can protect against any attack we threw at them, energy, missiles, _Star Destroyer_." Stated another man and Palpatine starred at him with a incredulous look. "Yes sir, one of the Imperial Star Destroyer in the first attempt had barely held together to try and ram one of their Frigates. The ship come out like nothing happened." Stated the man, he was commander on one of the surviving ships of that futile attack, he was still traumatized a bit.

" _How long would it take to gain so much technology?"_ Asked Palpatine, not liking where this was going.

The present admirals and generals looked to one another and then to him. "Sir, by all respects, we don't even have a flipping Ewok of a idea how you make shields capable of blocking matter. Much less built them. And especially not to the power of those ships. We would need millions of years at least." Stated the representative of the research facilities who had been called in to help assert the capabilities of the enemy.

" _Don't we have_ anything _to our advantage?!"_ Screamed Palpatine, feeling some veins popping in anger.

The man around looked to each other before one stood up. "Sir, the only thing we have is the size of our fleets, and the technology negates that. We also field vastly larger warships, again it doesn't matter to those people. The best we could hope for is a truce where we deliver them raw hulls or something, it may stop them from trying to utterly annihilate us with those super bombs." Stated the brave admiral who stood still despite his fear of the man.

Another spoke up as well. "It would probably help to quell unrest among the population if we were to stop this conflict now and regain the POWs they have." Stated the man and Palpatine stopped, that was actually a good idea.

This hadn't been a real war so far, mostly because this Republic had made it clear they were just protecting their borders and had no interest in conquering the empire. However, the public saw it as a war, man dying by the thousands, ships being vaporized within minutes of engagement.

The cost of this conflict had already been bigger than the Clone Wars and that was saying a lot!

With a groan he massaged his temples, he hated admitting defeat, but it would be best for his reputation to be seen giving in for the sake of his people rather than pursue a losing war they couldn't win. _"Fine, send a message to their fleet."_ He ordered, leaning back as his face darkened. _"Peace negotiations will be in order."_ He declared, albeit with a lot of venom to those words. He was the freaking Darth Sidious! He wasn't meant for peace!

XXXXXoooXXXXX

The first month of the 8th year was a surprise to admiral Georg Heidinger. The 85th month since colonization had brought the completion of another 2 of the new Hagi-class Battlecruiser, [PRVS Legacy] and [PRVS Nemesis] as well as another 8 Singularity-class carriers and 10 Alteran-class cruiser.

He had been assigned commander of the [Georgia] and he liked very much the new toys on his ship. The job was also rather simple with occasional pirates trying to break through or gain technology by capturing their ships. Luckily, as his Task Force had been bolstered from the original 3 Singularity and 5 Alteran-class ships with a full complement of the 8 Singularity-class carriers and 10 Alteran-class cruiser.

From the viewport of his bridge he watched as the Singularity-class carrier [PRSV Resolution] floated by, on the other side the Alteran-class cruiser [PRSV Beluga] also flanked the flagship. This was a sizeable fleet, the 54, 55th and 56th Task Forces forming the Scarlet Scale Fleet.

His ships were still fresh, no Imperial attacks since they had relieved the first fleet. His fleet was, in numbers, three times larger than the fleet that come here originally which was an impressive power. At least by the standards of their fleet.

"Sir, incoming vessel!" Reported the officer at the helm before a ship sped into view, halting 20 clicks away from them.

The ship itself looked a bit out of place as they had become accustomed to the dagger-shaped warships. It was long and... a bit phallic if he was honest. It's hull was a dull black and bulbs along it indicated several modules and modularity as a whole.

"Sir, the warbook from one of the captured vessels identifies this ship as a Dreadnought-class cruiser, a medium warship designed on a planet named Mandalore." Reported the sensor officer and Heidinger frowned, a imperial cruiser, coming here on it's own? That sounded like a fool's errand at best, a really badly planned trap at worst.

"They are hailing us." Come another voice and Heidinger sighed.

"Signal them to confirm if any Sith are onboard and their purpose. Also tell them that if we detect the use of force chocking the guys on the secondary bridge will blast them." Ordered Admiral Heidinger, not hiding his feelings about the dark lords of the Sith. He had, after integration of those, married one of the Jedi survivor actually and his wife still had nightmares.

"Message away sir." Reported the man before looking up after a moment. "They are saying that Darth Vader has come to negotiate with us, and that it was on orders of the Emperor not to use the force." Stated the communications officer and Heidinger stood up, better that way.

"Sent for mister Turiem, better have a Jedi on the bridge just in case." He stated before nodding to the officer who put the link through. "This is admiral Georg Heidinger of the [PRVS Georgia]." Stated the admiral, looking at the helmeted face of Vader himself.

" _ **I am Darth Vader, right hand man of emperor Palpatine. I am to give his regards to you, it is rare for anyone to actually successfully challenge the empire."**_ Stated the man, his aspiration devices making his voice much deeper and his rasping breath indicated he wasn't very healthy.

"Well, I would say it's a pleasure, but my wife is still waking up from nightmares of feeling her Jedi Master die so, sorry if I am reserved." He stated and smirked at the surprised look on Vader's face. "Before you ask, yes, several of the Jedi order members we rescued formed families. It was a condition we set as our government doesn't agree with the non-love policy of the old order. But, let's put the refugee topic aside, shall we?" He asked, reveling in the fact how stunned Vader appeared.

Finally the man nodded, reluctant. _**"Very well. The Emperor is aware that demanding the refugees back or any of the captured ships would be a fool's errand."**_ Stated Vader, evidently they had gone over what they could and could not try to negotiate for. **_"However, the emperor has also decided that hostilities would be more than foolish and sent me with a offer."_** Stated Vader, who had a hard time to keep his temper.

Here he was, one of the most powerful man in the galaxy, catering to the whims of a man whose government had given refuge to Jedi. Then again, if what he had heard from the man was true, then this republic may have been a save haven had he and Padme gone there, a place where love was allowed even for Jedi. In fact, he could feel several force sensitives from the fleet, especially from the cruisers.

"What would that offer be?" Asked the admiral, his arms crossed behind his back as he starred down the helmeted man. Geez, the holotank they installed was weird. How did it even work?

" _ **There are two offers you can accept: One is, that you would be given 50 raw hulls up to the size and mass of a Imperial Star Destroyer. Shape and design would be up to you as well as the equipment. Alternatively, we would offer four Kuat Driveyard Mobile shipyards, capable of supporting the same."**_ Stated Vader and admiral Heidinger raised a eyebrow.

"That is quite a generous offer lord Vader, but what would the empire want in return? I am sure you are aware that we wouldn't just hand over technology." Stated the man, it went unsaid that the main reason was that the galactic empire would be suppressing it's population even more in that case.

" _ **We are aware, instead we want the return of all prisoners as well as no further attacks by your forces. In return we will remain out of your galaxy."**_ Stated Vader, he didn't like being on the weaker side of a conflict but this was a match more akin to a Ewok fighting a fleet of Star Destroyer than a war. The admiral himself would it rather compare to a unarmed infant David against Goliath decked out in power armor and armed with nuclear energy cannons.

"Those are acceptable then. But I will have to contact my superiors before I can agree or decline so please be patient." Stated the admiral and Vader nodded before the connection was cut.

On the other ship Vader sat down in the command chair of the small warship, he hated politics but this one at least wouldn't need much attention from him, hopefully. Having said that, he watched one of the cruiser in the fleet break off and go through the anomaly, most likely to contact their superiors as the anomaly didn't carry subspace frequencies.

It was humiliating, but also it was a revelation. If they had been contacted sooner, then he may have gone there, with Padme. Perhaps their technology would have saved her. He may have been a father too, member of whatever organization the survivors would now be part of.

Regardless, it was in the past now. **"** **Tell them we are departing to report to emperor Palpatine. He will be pleased that there are no complications."** Stated Vader before his ship turned around after a moment, cutting off his view of the strange fleet in front of him.

/Why is that one ship styled like a wet navy battleship anyway?/ Couldn't help but wonder the Sith Lord in the back of his mind, it puzzled him really.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

The news of the offer spread like wildfire and by the end of January it was decided to accept.

4 Gaggle-class transports would carry a total of 800 captives with them while the [PRVS Hagi] would be the transport for the diplomatic team that was sent to sign the treaty they had prepared for this.

The [Hagi] arrived at the imperial side of the anomaly they sent a signal out that they were accepting the peace offering of the emperor. Minutes later a Imperial-class Star Destroyer, marked in red which they knew had been a old sign of diplomacy in the galactic republic and was meant to show it was peaceful here, appeared.

The Hagi approached the ship and Admiral Sumira Misaka, commanding officer on the ship, opened a channel. "This is admiral Sumira Misaka of the People's Republic of Viceroy, escorting a diplomatic team to discuss a non-aggression pact between our governments." Stated the woman, Japanese born as well.

" _This is admiral Rolen of the Imperial Star Destroyer Tyranny. We are supossed to lead you to Coruscant. May I ask what those cargo ships contain?"_ The admiral asked, he wore a uniform that wouldn't have looked out of place on a Nazi German admiral to be honest, all dark gray.

"They contain 800 POWs that we are returning as a sign of good will, once the full exchange happens we will bring the rest as fast as we can but we have limited cargo ships and prefer not to have them in large masses on any warship. Not to mention that a whole fleet would be suspicious looking." Explained the woman simply and the man nodded.

" _Then can I request a search of the ships for the safety of the imperial capital?"_ Asked the man, he knew their power so he wouldn't try anything but he was still wary.

"Very well admiral, but I must insist that the search parties are limited to 20 man, no heavy weaponry either." Stated the woman and the admiral nodded, closing the connection for now. "Monitor the transports approaching the Gaggle-class transports, we don't want any nasty surprises." Stated Misaka as she sat down on her chair and tapped her commands on the chair, issuing orders to beam a group of marines into each ship for security.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"This is Amanda Spiros of the Coruscant News Network. Today we bring you a true gold nugget of a live report!" Declared the newswoman, standing at the hangar of a Imperial Star Destroyer with her team.

"I am here aboard the [Invincible], a Imperial-class Star Destroyer, one of the 24 holding a honor guard over Coruscant. We all are waiting for the transport bringing a diplomatic team of the mysterious Viceroy Republic who agreed to meet with imperial officials to formulate a treaty to end the hostilities." Explained the woman, not noticing a Stormtrooper walking by, carrying for some reason a manequin.

"From reports we were able to learn that the fleet will consist of four cargoships, carrying 800 POWs returning from the Prisoner of War camps of the Republic, and a Hagi-class Battlecruiser, or rather a Heavy Cruiser by size. The ship itself is apparently the class namer, [PRVS Hagi] and a sister of the ship currently leading the fleet guarding the anomaly." Explained the woman, a picture of the [Georgia] appearing next to her, the ship floating surrounded by the smaller warships.

"The question everyone and their battledroids is now asking is just this: Why in the hell does this look like a naval vessel in space? Perhaps we will learn more when they arrive." Stated the woman, then someone shut off the screen.

" **Master, it appears I won our bet."** Stated Vader, amused as he had bet on them not taking any more than a few weeks of time to decide while his master bet on at least three months of discussions before they answered.

Palpatine growled but handed over the 400 million credits to his apprentice who stashed it away. "Anyway, I decided that neither of us are going. They know what we are, and Force sensitives appear to be common in their military. Certainly not in any way like the Jedi but we must be careful. Perhaps their take is more acceptable for us." Noted Palpatine, he would prefer if they were... less Anti-Dark side minded as the Jedi. It would make it easier to stomach that there was a new order of Force Users growing in another galaxy with instant access to this one.

" **I am not sure master, but the admiral leading the patrol fleet mentioned being married to what I can only assume may have been a Padawan before Order 66."** Stated Vader before both stiffened, feeling several powerful force user approaching at high speed, definitely hyperspace travel of some kind.

"Vader, turn the f****** TV on again!" Ordered Palpatine as his apprentice fumbled with the remote control before getting it down. Prosthesis like this were still hard to control. And if anyone would have seen them sitting on a couch together, in a sort of living room and Palpatine in casual clothes (shudder) they would have wondered about their own sanity.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

In space at least 12 shuttles with film crews were focused on the spot to which coordinates were given to the people to come. The first thing coming however was the [Tyranny], the Star Destroyer with the crimson marks was a weird sight to many.

What come next was a surprise however. Five clouds of exotic particles appeared, each holding what looked like a tunnel, glowing blue, in their center. Then, from those holes in space, sped a group of five ships. The first four were less than a hundred meters long and clearly cargoships of some sort. The fifth however was one of the warships. The distinctive, naval ship like shape was clear to see.

The [Hagi] took no time to assume a approach vector that would thread her right through the formation of Star Destroyers. "Coruscant flight control, this is [PRVS Hagi], requesting permission for approach and landing permission for four medium transports. Cargo: 200 Imperial soldiers each." Reported one of the man on the bridge of the proud warship as admiral Misaka straightened out her formal uniform.

It was identical to the American Admiral dress uniform, her insignia as a rear admiral on her collar and the Viceroy flag on her shoulder.

" _Permission granted, welcome to Corscant [PRVS Hagi]."_ Answered a voice over the intercom and Misaka smiled, she had a earbud in her ear, allowing her to listen to this. She was already on her way to the hangar where the two only auxiliary craft of the Hagi-class battlecruiser waited: 2 Puddle Jumper.

She nodded to the pilot and her two Marine escorts, decked out in black military fatigues and carrying a pair of machineguns with attached Zat'nitikel based devices under the barrels. "Ma'am, ambassador." Greeted the pilot her and the Viceroy ambassador, Colbert Shockle. He had volunteered to go personally.

"I trust you everything is ready?" Asked the admiral, looking at the Puddle Jumper which was a bit different from the usual ones. Normally Puddle Jumper were a dark green color but this one, in accordance with the local color meanings, had been painted red with white patches and lines along the hull. Otherwise it had only the modification of having it's cloaking device replaced with a shield and the old power cell with a small generator based on the technology given by the Asgard combined with that of the Tollanians. Lastly, 4 of the 12 Drones on the ship were replaced with two, very small Hyperdrives.

This would allow the ship trips of 300 lightyears with pauses of 20 minutes, making it a long-range scout or transport.

They loaded into the back of the ship and a few moments later it left the tiny hangar of the battlecruiser, where they already could watch the transports return to orbit after having unloaded their cargo of POWs. "Coruscant Traffic Control, this is PJ1 of the [PRVS Hagi], transporting diplomatic team and escorts." Reported the pilot and got the go ahead from the traffic control.

It was basically a airport in space at this point and luckily it was not much more crowded than between Viceroy and New Hiroshima at this point. A pair of the Imperial starfighter flanked the gunboat as they approached the planet. Those were a newer model but not very advanced looking. They were made of a central body with a pair of black wing panels on either side which were vertically mounted. Not the best designed ship.

They descended into the atmosphere and had to navigate massive air traffic between ridiculously tall skyscrapper with a massive city covering all parts of the surface they could see. They were led to a highlighted landing pad at a particularly large building that stood surrounded by shorter buildings before the main city begun again. It was clearly the administrative center of the Empire.

The Puddle Jumper landed vertically on the ground and the two spacecraft left. Awaiting them was a honor guard of man with staff and wearing long, red robes and masks. The Puddle Jumper come to a half with it´s rear ramp facing them, shields were also active so that, if the Imperials got any ideas, they wouldn't be able to enter.

First out the now open ramp were the marines, scanning the perimeter quickly. Signaling it was clear, the two envoys come down. At the end of the honor guard stood a man in what was probably a Imperial Dress Uniform with a simple hat on his head.

As they come up to him, their own guards behind them, he saluted. "Greetings, I am admiral Sorael Tarost of the Imperial Navy. Emperor Palpatine sent me as his representative as he and lord Vader couldn't come." Explained the man and Misaka returned it.

"Admiral Sumira Misaka, commanding officer of the [PRVS Hagi]. This is doctor Colbert Shockle, our main ambassador for this." Explained Misaka and the man nodded.

"I am honored that you are willing to come yourself admiral, I assume this comes as another sign of good will?" Asked the admiral and she smirked slight.

"That and, if you try anything the [Hagi] will beam us out and nuke this place." She stated and the man chocked at that.

"I- I assure you there is no reason for that. But anyway, come along." He stated, a bit more stressed than necessary. They were led into the huge palace had a small tour of sorts until they reached the conference room. There sat another two people, a woman and a man.

"Greetings, I am Senator Mon Mothma and this is Senator Ra Estar." Explained the woman, standing up to greet them.

"Same here Senator. I am Admiral Sumira Misaka, the man with me is our ambassador for this Colbert Shockle." Introduced the admiral her own party and the woman nodded. With the three imperials sitting on one side, 2 Storm Trooper standing behind them, and the Viceroy envoys on the other with their own guards, it was a far more relaxed atmosphere than it would have been at first sight.

"Now then, I think I will start." Stated doctor Shockle as he stood up. "As I understand it, the Empire offers either 50 hulls or two transportable shipyards capable of building ships the size of Star Destroyer. In exchange for the POWs and a stop of hostilities." Summarized the man and the three imperials nodded, that was what the emperor had offered after all.

"Now, the council has a few alterations. While the main prize on both sides remains the same we request in addition that no further incursions into our galaxy is attempted, for that reason we would retain a blockade force of five Altera-class frigates at the anomaly. In addition, we demand that the empire hands over any captured Jedi and any free ones free passage to the anomaly if they wish to migrate." Stated the ambassador and all three blinked at this.

"Mister Shockle, I am sorry but why would you wish to burden yourself with the Jedi? They are criminals who drove the Clones Wars on." Asked the admiral in attendance.

Misaka sighed and shook her head. "I am sorry but from our information it was a former Jedi who turned to the "Dark Side" who led the enemy in the Clone Wars. The Jedi lost many during that war as well after all. The reason why we want to give them refuge with us is, that Force Sensitives have a genetic trait which is very valuable to us. Also, if there are still some higher ranking Jedi left it would certainly help those who are currently training among our people." Stated the admiral and they looked to each other.

That was when Shockle spoke up. "See it this way: The empire doesn't want them anymore unlike us. It would be no loss to the empire after all while it would help us." The group was a bit uneasy about this but nodded.

"I guess that is understandable, as is the positioning of warships as a guard at the anomaly." Admitted Senator Ra Estar with a frown and Shockle smiled at his understanding.

"Correct. Also, regarding what the empire gives us, we would prefer the two shipyards, as it would expand our own ability to construct warships." Explained Shockle, knowing this was strategically wisest. "Though I must ask how many slots are there?" Asked the man and the attention went to the admiral present.

"Ah, for construction? 5 slots per shipyard but they can be divided for smaller ships and, as you appear to prefer slim ships, it may be doubled by dividing them length's side." Explained the man and the two Viceroy representatives nodded. "Also, I was instructed to expand the offer, specifications for the materials your ships are made of, as we don't know the alloy, in exchange for either 20 hulls or a Dreadnought-type shipyard." Added the man and that caught their attention.

"Dreadnought-type? I assume we aren't speaking of the small warship class lord Vader come in with to present the offer." Asked Misaka, wondering what kind of warship that was.

"No admiral, the Dreadnought-class is a Cruiser-type ship. The Dreadnought-type on the other hand is another size classification. Sizes of 5000 and upward. The shipyard in question would have a maximum capacity of 2 20.000 meter Star Dreadnoughts like this." He stated before activating a hologram.

The ship displayed appeared to be a super sized star destroyer with more rounded shape, more egg-like actually. Next to it was a much smaller looking Imperial Star Destroyer. "This, ladies and gentleman, is the [Pride of the Core], a Clone Wars era Mandator II-class Star Dreadnought. At the moment the largest and strongest warship ever built by us." Explained Sorael and the two were impressed.

"I assume it can be divided into smaller sections as well to construct more ships with them?" Asked Misaka with interest and the man nodded.

"Correct ma'am, all shipyards are also equipped with Hyperdrives which you can naturally upgrade alongside the shipyards themselves. I assume you will want to have them at resource rich planets most of the time." Explained the man and Misaki nodded.

"Well, we will have to contact our superiors but I don't think there is any problem with telling you as they are quite common starship compounds in our galaxy." Answered Shockle and the trio nodded in agreement before they parted for the moment.

The [Hagi] would remain at Coruscant orbit and grant dignitaries, selected ones, access to tour the ship. At two points even Darth Vader was allowed aboard as long as he agreed to remain unarmed and with five force-user guards. He kept to himself that was surprised that two of them were Padawan he had known.

March come around when a decision was made to accept the proposals and agreement. On the 5th of March the treaty of Coruscant was signed.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Month 87 was opened with the treaty of Coruscant being signed and the gradual transport of the various POWs back into imperial custody as well as the transport of the 5 shipyards into Viceroy space. Shortly after the signing ships begun to come to the anomaly holding Jedi ranging between younglings, Padawan, several knights and even a handful of surviving Jedi Master. Trouble arouse when ships bearing diplomats of several imperial worlds begun to arrive, all of them asking to join the Republic of Viceroy as they call it. The wish to keep to the promises of the treaty and not to spread our fleet too thin forces us to decline repeatedly.

Month 88 brings news of unrest in the empire. Pressure on the emperor to allow planets to switch to the Viceroy Republic instead of the empire are growing, especially among non-human races such as Twileks, Mon Calamari and multiple force sensitive races. 20... space dragons, for a lack of a better word, migrated to the Milky Way. Due to being a species and not a planet they were able to settle onto New Hiroshima with little resistance. Several Jedi Master are among the dragons themselves who are a rare but highly force sensitive species. First tentative contact with a unknown species of machines in the Milky Way further out from Earth's area.

Month 89: Emperor Palpatine gives in to the pressure and allows the planets Mon Calamari, Corellia and all of their outposts to join the Republic in exchange for 5000 galactic credits of monthly taxes and a cut off from imperial protection. Any further planets planning to do this must show a vote result of a 74% mayority for joining the Viceroy Republic. 2 Alteran-class Cruiser were sent to each planet and 4 Altera-class Frigates to the outposts. POW transport and conversion of all shipyards completed at the end of the month. 15 Singularity-class carriers, 20 Alteran-class cruiser and 30 Altera-class frigates completed due to the need of bulking out our fleet.

Month 90: Mon Calamari Cruiser have been sent to Viceroy for refitting into warships. Ships in question are Star Destroyer sized at 1500 meters length and a great bulk to built more modules into them. 6 MC-60 cruiser under refit. First contact with a new civilization: 12 colonies of Kobol. First contact was performed with the "Battlestar", a form of battlecarrier, [Galactica]. The colonies are in a already 2 years taking war against a machine race of their own creation called the Cylons. It was confirmed that the unknown robot race encountered as a Cylon "Basestar", another type of heavy carrier with limited battleship capabilities. Negotiations are pending.

Month 91: Refit of MC-60 starcruiser completed. Ships renamed as [PRVS Calamari], [PRVS Ankhar], [PRVS Siberius], [PRVS Lumina], [PRVS Lanari] and [PRVS Solution]. Mining ships from various planets increase resource gathering. 24 Corellian Corvettes were transported for refit to Viceroy, they are small but agile warships meant for border patrol. Attempts at negotiations with the Cylons on behalf of peace between them and the colonies failed, 2 Basestars destroyed following shots at the [PRVS Legacy].

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Month 91 since colonization (Viceroy Calendar)

Planet Caprica (12 Colonies of Kobol Capital World)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

President Julius Amura, newly voted president of the united 12 colonies of Kobol, was nervous.

Two months ago the battlestar [Galactica], pride and joy of the Caprican people, had met a unknown group of ships. Initially they were thought to be pirates or, worse, signs of the Cylons developing their own ships. But that come to rest when the ships, led by a "Singularity-class Carrier" by the name of [PRVS Poland], identified itself as a Task Force of the People's Republic of Viceroy, a apparently very young galactic power with a fleet of nearly 200 ships and growing.

Luckily they weren't conquerors but instead unknowns that encountered the Cylons by accident during exploration. The Singularity-class, here, took the role of a medium Battlestar by design, a carrier with the weaponry of a battleship. They however called it a Battlecarrier instead.

Now, a month before, the [PRVS Legacy], a Battlecruiser of peculiarly naval ship-like design of the Hagi-class, had been attacked by a pair of Basestars and showed the true might of the republic: Destroying, on her own, both of the ships despite having been sent to open negotiations originally.

This was especially daunting as a singular Battlestar, ganged up by two Basestars, stood little to no chance of getting out safely. They were strong but the Basestars fielded larger amounts of fighters and were originally spacestations in design, as such they were larger even than the battlestars. The Hagi-class however was only a bit over half the size of a Battlestar like the [Galactica], still fielding heavier guns.

But the thing that made him most nervous was the fact that their main weaponry was energy weapons while their main defense was a hull-tight energy shield who could block matter and energy alike. They were so far ahead technologically that it was surprising they didn't have Cylons of their own. Then again it was stated that they did use construction drones but those had no AI beyond the capability to follow programmed orders.

Anyway, today the republic was sending a political envoy in the form of the MC-60 starcruiser [PRVS Calamari], apparently a ship designed and built by a planet that recently joined the republic but was in another galaxy to which a anomaly worked as a gateway and was guarded by the Viceroy people.

Recently the Cylons had also been rather quiet, most likely building new Basestars to replenish their forces. As such News Raptors were all over the orbit, awaiting the ship that was claimed to be the largest currently in Viceroy command. A Mon Calamari cruiser, to be more specific.

He was watching the whole thing from his office, a literally Battlestar sized berth was given in the usual traffic of Caprica for the ship to come and behind the length of a battlestar was only open space, a instruction by the republic for security as their FTL drives didn't work like jump drives. And what they meant he saw soon after.

A large cloud of gasses or something like that opened at the mouth of the empty space perimeter and to their surprise, a ship come barreling out of it. Indeed the ship was larger than a Battlestar, 1500 meters in length to be more specific. The ship had a rather bulbuous design and numerous warts, for a lack of a better word, covered it's hull. The ship, traveling way beyond normal speeds, decelerated near instantly once it left the cloud, which dissolved soon after.

He didn't hear what was said over the wireless but soon after the large battleship begun the approach onto Caprica, it's shield flaring against space debris. _"As you can see here the Viceroy Republic's warship appears to be very much alien compared to other craft seen so far. According to our sources it serves the same purposes as a Battlestar and a Singularity-class carrier, namely as a carrier and battleship."_ Explained the reporter on screen.

" _According to disclosed information given by the Republic, those Mon-Cal cruiser are actually cruiseships converted into warships, not too long ago either just a month."_ Added the woman, sounding astounded by this fact.

Amura himself was nervous beyond belief, honest to god aliens were coming here and they wanted to talk with them in regards to the Cylons and the potential danger they posed for the less advanced planets in the galaxy. _"It appears a shuttle has taken off from the hangar of the [Calamari]! It is a strange design admittedly but what else could it be?"_ Asked the reporter and the camera zoomed in on a cylindrical starship that had left the larger carrier.

He took a deep breath before standing up, making sure his suit was even and well kempt he went to the entrance hall of the capital where, on a landing pad, the shuttle would land. Soon after he could watch from the open gates how the ship come in, Vipers flying away after having escorted the craft down. It stopped right above the middle of the landing pad, literally stopping mid-air, and begun to descend.

He instantly noted how it appeared the engines were in pods at the rear of the ship which now retracted during the landing, the rear facing the imperial palace for some reason. Why that was so, he learned soon after as a cargo door opened at the back and a pair of what he could only assume were marines come out, their weapons searching for threats but soon after gave the go ahead to which a entourage of people come down.

Two of them were human, he could see that. One was a female in a military uniform, most likely a ranking officer, the other wore armored robes and had short hair. His hand was at a small tubular device on his waist but he seemed relaxed. The third was a alien, aquatic it seemed with a reddish skin tone. The, probably, male alien had bulbuous eyes and wore what appeared to be a uniform himself.

They were led to him and he put on his best smile. "Welcome on Caprica, I am president Julius Amura." That was a greeting he had been training for days since the announcement of their arrival.

The female stepped forward at that and inclined her head. "Thank you for having us mister president, I am rear admiral Shantal Bravenski, commanding officer of 13rd fleet. My companions are Jedi Master Wu Sankong of the Renewed Jedi Order and captain Om Ankbar, commanding officer aboard the [PRVS Calamari]." Explained the admiral and Julius nodded, glad that the leader of the delegation appeared to be human.

"Well then, I think we should go to the council chambers to discuss this." Offered the president before leading them further into the government building. He couldn't help but eye the alien who drew quite some stares. "Captain Ankbar, I am sorry to ask but, what are you exactly? My people never encountered aliens in over 300 years of spaceflight." Asked Amura finally, unable to keep her curiosity in.

The alien man however didn't seem insulted. "It is fine mister president. I am a Mon Calamari, my species originates from the planet of the same name on the outer fringes of our home galaxy. And before you ask, we are from another galaxy. My planet joined the Republic just three months ago after the Galactic Empire allowed our planet to do so. Mostly because emperor Palpatine was pressured so much." Stated the man and Amura blinked in surprise.

Seeing this Sankong smiled and added: "I myself am from the same galaxy as the captain, the Jedi were a peace keeper force in the Old Republic of our galaxy but after the empire took over they destroyed most of us. I am one of the few remaining masters. We joined the Republic of Viceroy after they offered us refuge from the empire that was hunting us down." Explained the man and Amura stumbled at hearing this fact.

"There are humans in another galaxy?" Asked the man and all three smiled, looking amused.

Admiral Bravenski was the first to answer: "That is indeed true mister president. Humans are, in fact, the most numerous species in the known cosmos. We believe those in the Imperial galaxy were seeded there by the same species who created human life here in the Milky Way galaxy. The Alterans." She explained and he blinked in surprise at that.

"A species? Admiral, by all due respect, it was the lords of Kobol who created humanity on our ancestral home world of Kobol." Stated another man and president Amura cursed as one of the representatives of the holy order of Zeus stepped up.

The admiral, luckily, didn't seem offended. "I am sorry but if two whole galaxies disagree with that you may find yourself in the minority. I will say that your people may not have originated from there, but there is historical and archeological evidence against all of humanity being from Kobol." Stated the woman easily and the man frowned.

"Oh, and how would such be?" Asked the man and Bravenski smirked.

"Yes, according to your own sacred scrolls, which we reviewed in advance by the way just for such a case as this, say that the first tribe to leave, left 4000 years ago. The device with which we settled Viceroy originally was found within a capitalship that had crashed on our planet after a battle, more than 6000 years ago. The ship was there to abduct humans for slave labor or as hosts for the alien overlord who owned the ship." Explained the admiral easily and the man frowned.

"Are you claiming humans aren't the dominant race as the scrolls would proclaim? That is complete insanity! The Lords of Kobol gave the universe to humanity in it's entirety!" Exclaimed the priest and all Viceroy natives sighed tiredly.

"Sir, I am sorry but that is something _every_ religion claims about themselves and their god. However, I can name several races that would like to differ." Stated Ankbar earning a glare from the man.

"As if I care for you Xeno!" Exclaimed the man and took a step forward only for both marines to step in, raising their weapons at him. The man was taken aback by this action and admiral Bravenski gave him a glare.

"Sir, with all due respect, captain Ankbar is a fully recognized citizen of the People's Republic of Viceroy, he and his species are our allies and friends. And I myself consider him a friend. Such racist behavior may just ruin any chance at a friendly relationship between our people." Stated Bravenski and the man was taken aback by the subtle threat.

"You would side with this Xeno over your own brothers and sisters? You truly have lost your mind then! The Lords of Kobol command all humanity to unite as it was always to be and so your government is illegal! And that Xeno shouldn't be commanding a ship! He should be working in the mines to his death!" Declared the man angrily, pointing a finger at them.

Bravenski glared at him darkly for this comment. "It appears that the planned offer to let missionaries to Republic space for a cultural exchange" – here the man faltered at hearing this – "may fail before it even was offered, because currently there are billions of, as you call it, "Xenos" in our space as citizens. Also, slave labor of any sapient or Sentient being is illegal by our laws." Stated Bravenski darkly and the man flinched under her glare.

"Enough! I won't let this slide! You are under arrest by the order of our lord Zeus!" Declared the man, his eyes widening in madness before 20 man in Greek armor come out from behind the multitude of pillars that supported the ceiling. They were armed with spears and had red horsehair crests on their heads while their shields showed the sign of Taurus.

Before they could charge however 40 flashes of light deposited just as many Marines in full combat gear around them, two for each soldier while the original guards had the priest in their focus. This stopped all of the man in their tracks while Bravenski's glare gained another level in power.

She turned to the man who looked thunderstruck by this display. "Take this as a warning priest, this entire city is within beaming range of our ship and our Puddle Jumper _gunships_ like the one we arrived in, have cloaking technology that makes them invisible to the naked eye as well as your DRADIS. We come here to open talks for cooperation and friendly relationships, but we waged war against other humans for centuries on our own ancestral homeworld, we have mastered the Art of War enough to win any land battle with 40:1 odds against us when facing people like you." She stated as the man stepped back and she turned to the commander of the troop.

"Sergeant, signal the [Calamari] to beam those man up as prisoners, their crime is attempted assault of two ranking officers and conspiracy to a a terrorist attack." Stated Bravenski and in flashes of light the Marines and the division of the "Sons of Ares" vanished from the planet. She then turned to the priest who looked horrified. "I think we can chalk this up to terrorism of religious extremists, no need to take a probably threatened priest into custody too, right?" Asked Bravenski, a smile of superiority on her face.

As she walked past the priest he come out of his stupor finally. "You will never break our faith! If you think that your blasphemous ways would change us then you are wrong! We will prove that the lords of Kobol are the only true gods!" Exclaimed the man and Bravenski stopped, sighing in annoyance.

"Priest, I think you misunderstand us. Our government has no interest in the colonies of Kobol beyond establishing a friendly relationship to a mayor power in this sector. We couldn't care less about whether our believes are the same." She stated frankly before turning a glare on him that may have terrified Hades, gave pause to Ares and may have left Dionysus dropping his wine in terror.

"But anyone who threatens our families, allies or citizens will have the entire might of our fleet drop on them like a swarm of invincible locusts!" She declared and the man fell to his knees, for a moment thinking Athena had appeared before him, or Heracles to stand there, roaring his defiance.

Leaving the man behind the entourage continued, as if nothing had happened just now while Amura followed them quickly, terrified and fascinated by the conviction and unity of those three so different people. "Admiral Bravenski, is it true that you just threatened to send your full military might at anyone threatening your citizens?" Asked the president and Bravenski smirked at him. Confidence radiating from her.

"Mister president, the only god-like beings I am aware of, truly godlike, would never intervene in the conflicts of those on lower planes of existence such as us. And the only others who act as gods to primitive cultures are only two: One is our ally and the other can't field fleets of more than a dozen ships at most unless several of them work together. And even so we would win within a hour." She stated and the man gaped at her in disbelieve.

"Are you telling me there are beings masquerading as the gods?" Asked the Amura in shock and Bravenski sighed.

"We will explain it at the meeting, but I say this much: They aren't specifically posing as your gods." Stated Bravenski before they come onto the chamber where the quorum held meetings since the unifications two years ago.

As the approached the entrance someone, seeing them, shouted: "I present to you, the representatives of the People's Republic of Viceroy!" As they entered then people stood up and clapped for several moments before realizing that there was a non-human being.

"What is that thing doing here!"

"Get the fish out!"

"How dare you bring that thing with you?!" Those were some of the shouts that went ignored by the three as they walked toward the podium. However, Bravenski noted how most were from what she knew were Sagitaron and Tauron.

As they reached the podium and the uproar begun to swell up, she tapped the microphone _very_ strongly, causing a loud noise to interrupt the people around who flinched back. Leaning forward she leveled a glare at all of them that would have given them pause even if they had a gun on them with the strength of the cannons of a Battlestar in the size of a standard sidearm.

"Ladies and gentleman of the colonies, I will say to you the same I told the priest and his spear wielding cronnies when they tried to charge us for racist reasons: Threaten any of my friends, my family, or my fellow citizens of the Republic and we get out of here as fast as we can beam, and then you will have a close up look at a several gigaton nuke." She stated flatly, silencing them all at once.

Looking around she smiled, straightening out. "Now, we are here not to discuss your unreasonable hate for non-human lifeforms such as the Mon Calamari, we are here to discuss a treaty between our governments. For your own protocols, I am rear admiral Shantal Bravenski of the People's Republic of Viceroy's space navy. Those are Jedi master Wu Sankong and captain Om Ankbar, captain of the [PRVS Calamari] and member of the Mon Calamari Race." She explained, looking to each group as if daring them to say anything.

"Now, as I come to understand there are certain... elements among your people that hold onto the irrational believe that this universe is owned by you. I will have to shatter this, as the universe is immense, vast and full of plasma weapon throwing pyramids. This galaxy is to 63% controlled by a race known as the Goa'uld who keep humans on many planets, as slaves and to breed them for more hosts for their young." Stated Bravenski and gasps rang out among them.

"The Goa'uld, while no threat to the Republic, would completely destroy you in a dedicated attack. Their ships, like our own, have energy shields that would withstand your strongest nukes. They are armed uniformly with energy weapons and while they are crap at aiming, they have a lot. As such, your only reason to still be alive is the fact that the Goa'uld aren't interested in this sector, because there are so few habitable planets around and you are off their usual grid." She stated while whispers begun to be exchanged.

"Now that we have out of the way why you haven't encountered any other inhabited planets, let's get to the problems at your own hands, shall we?" She offered and the hall quieted down which, by 20 man and woman per colony, meant a lot. "First of all, the planets Viceroy, New Hiroshima and Earth, won't join your government. We will stay sovereign nations of our own." She stated and gasps rang out abomg the chamber.

"Before anyone starts shouting about how it is the will of the gods and how a priestess of Gaia who you think should be Earth's patron, has signed your statutes of colonization, I tell you this: Our government declared independence of the hundreds of individual nations on Earth years before the Cylons rebelled. Also, my government, and all countries of Earth involved in the colonization effort of Viceroy, refuse to acknowledge the legitimacy of that woman's signature as she was never on Earth, is not a citizen of Earth and your religion isn't a dominant religion on Earth, Viceroy or New Hiroshima." She stated and another outrage was ready to start among them.

"Silence!" She shouted then, silencing them in shock at how she did this. "You all have a lot of assumptions about the universe based on your religious texts. But the truth of the matter is that the universe is vastly different from what you believe it to be. Humanity is _not_ the dominant species you believe us to be. The colonies of Kobol and the 13th planet whose name supossedly is Earth, are far from the only human inhabited planets in the universe." She stated and people were starring at her in abject horror at the audacity of her claims.

"And finally, you assume that the planet whose colonies present the core of the Republic is the thirteenth colony. But fact is that there is no way your ancestors could have known that this thirteenth tribe colonized any planet successfully, or even the name unless it was decided beforehand. And even if you knew about it, who says that the name wasn't mistaken over the course of millenia? From what I understand they left Kobol 2000 years before you, that makes 4000 years of no confirmed contact." She stated and whispers begun to raise among the less radical of the colonies.

"Admiral, are you saying there is a chance that the scrolls are mistaken? How would that be? They are the foundation of our civilization." Asked a member of Caprica, calmer than most it seemed and Bravenski smiled, a good question.

"The answer is simple really, Earth is a word that can be alternated with Rock, Ground, Dirt or Mud at any time. The thirteenth tribe may have said they want to settle on a planet with a rich and fertile ground, or Earth, and over the course of thousands of years your ancestors come to mistake this to mean they were going to Earth. Additionally, there is a planet our Task Force had found on their way here." Stated Bravenski and in a flash, a circular device appeared not far before her.

It lit up then and to the surprise of many a three dimensional hologram of a planet appeared before them. "This is the planet we labeled P3X-381. It was originally a M-class planet, meaning Earth or Kobol-like, and inhabited by humans or at least a near human species." Stated Bravenski and a picture appeared that showed a room where many could see a sign they knew: Earth's emblem.

"The planet's population was advanced, far enough to have orbital construction to some extent but not as far as yourself. About 3000 years ago, however, they developed something you may recognize." She stated and another picture appeared, this one showing the burned husk of a machine. Humanoid in shape with a helmet similar to Centurions but with a divided vizor.

"From evidence found, there was a nuclear war between the inhabitants of the planet and a cybernetic invention of theirs, AI. We only found all this however once we met you, investigating the planet as it is on a near perfectly straight line from what we believe is Kobol to the colonies." Explained the woman and many whispered now, surprised by all those informations they were getting now.

"However, we also found that the believe of them being human was wrong." Stated Bravenski and they all silenced. "The charred remains of the habitants, albeit damaged by the war, showed signs of small remains of technology that our databases identified as Furling nanites. The Furling, before you ask, were one of the four most advanced species to ever walk the universe. The evidence shows that the habitants of this Kobol Earth were descended from a mixture of Furling Bio-Drones and humans, with the first being thin enough in their blood to leave no remains of their original design evident." Stated Bravenski and the shocked silence showed their disbelieve.

"Are you saying the thirteenth tribe was made of something like bio Cylons mixed with humans?" Asked another, complete disbelieve in his voice but Bravenski nodded.

"It appears so. Though calling them Cylons would also be wrong as they are unrelated to those. However, it shows a concerning habit of your people to make cybernetic lifeforms with no limiters on them to prevent them from killing you." Stated Bravenski and could see the discomfort on the faces of the Capricans, from whose planet come the first Cylons of the colonies.

"Now, we will gladly give you the coordinates to Kobol-Earth or to Kobol itself. We could also take a few teams of scientists on one of our ships to the planets, I am sure you know about Radio Carbon analysis and should be able to tell how old the scars of the world in question are. However, there is some good news. Evidence shows that a Sleepership, a starship with no FTL technology but cryo chambers for the crew to remain in cold sleep, may have taken off from the planet with some survivors. We were able to track the ship down and it will arrive here in roughly 10 years." Stated Bravenski and many looked indecisive about all this.

"Anyway, this all is for later. For now we should probably talk about the actual Cylons, shall we?" Asked Bravenski and the people around quieted. "As of now, the standpoint of the People's Republic of Viceroy had been that of neutrality toward the Cylons. To us they were just a annoyance due to the relative proximity to Earth. However, with them unwilling to negotiate my government has officially declared war on the Cylons until we can be assured that they will pose no threat to any other human inhabited planets. For that purpose Task Forces 8 and 9 have been dispatched to hunt down Cylons while we will station Task Force 13 here in this system to help you in it's defense." Explained Bravenski and excited whispers went out among them, while it had been concerning so far, the power of such ships would be a deterrent to the Cylons if nothing else.

"Admiral Bravenski, how many ships are we talking about?" Asked a Scorpia representative and Bravenski turned to him in return.

"Task Force 8 and 9 are each made of 15 ships. 3 Alteran-class cruiser, 4 Singularity-class Carriers and 8 Altera-class frigates each. Task Force 14 on the other hand is made of 20 ships, 5 Alteran-class cruiser, 8 Singularity-class Carriers and 6 Altera-class frigates and the [PRVS Calamari] as the lead ship." Explained Bravenski and the people around them whispered again. 50 ships, of those the majority very small.

"Ma'am, I am sorry but isn't that a rather small fleet? I mean, 22 of those 50 ships appear to be the smallest your fleet has." Asked a Tauron representative finally, they were the most warlike colony and so naturally they would see flaws in this make up.

However admiral Bravenski was at ease here. "That may be, but each of those 50 ships is more than capable of destroying a couple Basestars. Normally Task Force 14 would be enough on their own actually, but high command decided that having another two Task Forces hunt them down actively may deter them from further aggression." Explained Bravenski and excitement went around. Everyone knew how easily a battlecruiser had swatted apart a pair of Basestars, a fleet of 30 ships hunting them down may actually be enough.

"But what is the prize?" Asked then the voice of reason, a representative of reason from Virgon. "Will you expect us to join your Republic?" Asked the man who had spoken and Bravenski sighed.

"Alright, I will answer those questions, starting with the second if you don't mind. The People's Republic of Viceroy is not a expansionist government. If any of your planets wish to transfer to us, they will need to clear it with your government. If your government was to join all together the Republic then you would have to simply accept a handful of key laws, nothing too much I assure you, but your government would remain albeit you would have to sent at least a couple ships per year to join our fleet and for refit." She explained and again this brought discussion.

"The laws in question, which are enforced on all member worlds, are simple: A right for freedom of religion, meaning that anyone can follow any religion they wish to follow with no governmental enforcement of a particular one. Also, this would mean your own armed forces would have to protect anyone who would be threatened for their religion." Stated Bravenski and wondered if those people were even aware that they were acting like school children.

"The second law would be the law of equality, meaning you would have to respect any sentient being, thus giving all sentient life forms, artificial or not, the same rights as a human. The same goes for any human regardless of their origin. As such this would clash with a particular law on one of your worlds, about children being the parent's property until the parents die." Continued Bravenski and the Sagitaron representatives come into another uproar when they heard this.

She ignored them with ease. "The third and final law, would be the illegalization of any and all forms of slavery. Meaning, it would be illegal to force another sentient being into working for you under inhumane conditions or duress. This is one of the particularities why we originally tried to talk with the Cylons as, to us, they rebelled against slavery." Stated Bravenski and many cried out in outrage until she raised a hand to silence them.

"I know they are just machines to you, but the fact stands that the Cylons gained sapience, complete self awareness. On Earth there is a saying: I think, so I am. It means that those who can think on their own, who have the ability of thought, are alive. For that reason we don't plan to wipe them out, but to force them into negotiations for peace." She explained and smiled at seeing several people were actually begrudgingly admitting she was right.

"Now, regarding the cost of our aid, there is none. However we wish for trade. We offer you the technological specifications for Plasma weapons and shields, as well as generators capable of maintaining those, in exchange for Jump Drive technology and monthly payments of 20 tons of specific minerals until you have begun to produce the technology yourself which we will provide until then." Explained Bravenski and the people around stopped at that, hearing such a offer.

"Are you offering us the technology you use on your ships?" Asked Amura, speaking up for the first time but Bravenski shook her head.

"No mister President, we can't just throw that kind of technology at you, especially as not all of it actually stands free for us to give you. However, what we can offer to you are common types and designs, improved naturally with what we can offer of our own, but for the most part it will be yours to work on. We will also give you the designs to built conductors and reactors capable of feeding the necessary energy to the systems, as well as install the first few onto your existing fleet." Explained Bravenski and smiled when many, despite the cultural disagreement, were celebrating those news.

By the end of the month the agreement was made with a batch of 100 Battlestar-grade and 200 Raptor-grade Jump Drives being exchanged for 20 Battlestars, 42 cruiser and 82 gunstars being refitted. This contract would be later known as the Pact of Galactica, for the Battlestar that took first contact.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Month 92 marks the begin of the Anti-Cylon operations. Within a week 2 mayor mines under Cylon control were taken down and 3 shipyards with 42 docked warships were destroyed. Battlestar [Galactica] proved successful with the new systems at defending Caprica against a Cylon intrusion of 15 ships on her own, forcing 3 surviving ships to retreat. Refit of 24 Corelian Corvettes and another 2 MC-60 starcruiser completed. The ships were split into two equal Task Forces and made into the regional patrol of Mon Calamari and Corelia.

Month 93 saw the start of the first "Star Destroyer" type warship built by the Republic's shipyards. The [PRVS Destination] was designated a Starcruiser instead of a Star Destroyer and, albeit holding a resemblance to her Imperial cousins, stood at 1730 meters with large hangar spaces in a league of her own. Construction of a sistership, the [PRVS Akagi] halfway done. [PRVS Destination] fought on her Maiden Voyage, at the head of Task Force 8, a fleet of 53 Basestars, destroying 32 of them.

The October of the 8th year since Viceroy was colonized, the 94th month, marks the completion of 40 new Quasar-class Corvettes and complete refit of all Republic starships with Jump Drives. On the 22nd of this month the planet Mandalore voted with a overwhelming 98% mayority for joining the Republic, quoting that Mandalorians only follow the strongest and that the Republic proved to be the strongest they know of. 12 Quasar-class corvettes, 4 Alteran-class cruiser and 1 Mon Calamari Starcruiser and the [PRVS Ankbar] were assigned to protect Mandalore while Mandalorian warships are refitted.

In September of that year marks the fourth anniversary of the formation of the Republic of Viceroy. A renewed peace offer was sent to the Cylons by a cloaked frigate but no response was given. The second Destination-class starcruiser has been completed with [PRVS Akagi]. During a search of the database another old shipyard colony was found, designated P3X-213. The planet was found to be dead however a Alteran Cityship was found on it, named [Itaka] and which appears to be a differrent model than [Lemuria] as it features the factories in it's base structure rather than sitting above them. The ship also features only four prongs rather than six like a Lemuria-type cityship. [Itaka] and it's shipyards, found with 9 slots holding Alteran "Drone Boat" type warships (Aurora-class Battleships) in them, were brought to New Hiroshima [Lemuria] as the new capital. The 3000 meter long droneboats, designed as heavy support with 20.000 drones each but no other weaponry, were put into refit order while the shipyard was hooked up with the primary shipyard.

End of Year Report: Migration: 1.23 million humans from Europe, 2.1 million from Asia, 1.5 million humans from the American continent. 9.2 billion citizens from new member worlds. Total Population: Viceroy: 3.578.051, New Hiroshima: 1.612.577, 7392 Jaffa over all, 184.319 assorted aliens on core worlds, 3.2 billion on Corelia, 2.5 million on Mon Calamari 3.5 billion (Mandalore)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 9

XXXXXoooXXXXX

January 1954 begun with the rescue of a member of the Tok'ra, a splitter group of Goa'uld who live in harmony with their hosts and fight against the Goa'uld Systemlords. The operative saved, Selmak, was saved from a patrol of Jaffa under Sokar's command. The base Selmak was found at was sacked by the man of the 12th German Army. Selmak was allowed to return to her people through the Stargate of another planet. The Drone Boat warships have been fully refit and were placed into the fleet with 200 heavy particle cannons and a large scale cannon normally mounted on stationary satellites at the nose, a "Superlaser" so to speak. The weapon was proven capable of destroying 3 Ha'tak in line of fire. Even though one was only pierced on the side the ship exploded soon after. The ships were reclassified as Numera-class Battleships, named after the first finished, the [PRVS Numera].

Month 98 saw a breakthrough for the Asgard as they found schematics that match the Replicators that plague their galaxy. The database had also schematics for a weapon that could be used to destroy them. Due to the weapon disrupting the bonds between Replicator blocks, the weapon was christened a "Disruptor Cannon". The Asgard proceeded to mount a experimental Capital-ship cannon version of the weapon onto one of the Bilskirnir-class motherships and attack several Replicator controlled ships. The weapon proved effective and several are now being mounted onto Singularity-class carriers to work as further reinforcements. In exchange the Asgard provided us with Intergalactic Hyperdrive technology.

Month 99: [PRVS Singularity], [PRVS Paladin] and [PRVS Resolution] have been outfitted with Disruptor Cannons and transported to the Ida galaxy. First offensives are a full success with 14 Asgard ships free'd and one of their planets cleansed of Replicators. [PRVS Numera] and [PRVS Texas Eye], two of the Numera-class battleships, engaged a fleet of 40 Dread Lord battleships and 84 Yor cruiser in battle. The enemy was destroyed with no losses on our side.

Month 100: Large scale engagement between Viceroy and Alterian Forces against Yor forces at the Yor home world. The Yor were successfully driven off and the planet was temporarily taken by the Alterians. Task Force 14 engaged a large scale invasion of the Cylon forces in the Cyrannus system, destroying 82 of 100 Basestars with the remaining 18 fleeing with heavy damage. The planet Kamiino, a Imperial world which is home to the Kamiinoans, has petitioned with 100% unanimous vote for it to join the Republic. They have no shipyards but are master cloners and offered their services and those of the Clone Trooper they produce. This brings the number of worlds of the republic to 6.

Month 101: Task Force 6, led by the Singularity-class carrier [PRVS Washington] and counting 5 Alteran-class cruiser as well as another 9 Altera-class frigates, traveled to the Pegasus galaxy and encountered a large, up until then unknown, warship controlled by entities known as the Wraith. The capitalship, a Hive Ship as later found, had no shields and succumbed to barrages of drones and missiles in short order. Another two warships of similar nature but smaller, classified as Wraith Cruiser, were encountered above the world where the Ancient Cityship Atlantis was supposed to be. Both ships were destroyed and after a short investigation it was found that Atlantis has been submerged with it's shields weakening. Using Puddle Jumper and a orbital Stargate of the local design. 3 full ZPM were placed into the sockets to replace the empty ones and Atlantis was subsequently brought back to full capacity. The city wasn't raised yet as Task Force 6 couldn't guarantee it's security just yet but a base was created on board.

Month 102: 2000 Clone Troopers, after screening for mind alterations, were added into the military forces of the Republic. Among them 200 ARC-Trooper special forces. Troop designation: 1st Legion. Advanced training of all Clone Troopers commenced to familiarize them with the new, mass based weaponry and equipment. Third Destination-class Star Cruiser completed with [PRVS Avalon] as well as two more Hagi-class Cruiser in the forms of [PRVS Robin] and [PRVS Shenron]. Trials for the new ships had them attack 3 shipyards of the Dreadlords simultaneously, resulting in the destruction of the shipyards and their defending fleets. [PRVS Avalon] become stationed at Kamiino as it's system guard while [PRVS Robin] and [PRVS Shenron] joined up with Task Forces 8 and 9 respectively.

On Month 103 marks the first fight of Republic Forces against Goa'uld in defense of the PPT. Our troops were reinforced by 6 Ha'tak-class motherships of Lord Yu and 2 Bilskirnir-class motherships under Thor. Republic Navy ships involved include [PRVS Destination] (Destination-class), [PRVS Legacy] (Hagi-class), [PRVS Dragonfly], [PRVS Relentless] and [PRVS Himmelsschwert] (Altera-class). They were attacked by 32 Ha'tak under a unknown master with Jaffa apparently captured from several different Goa'uld. Ha'tak encountered were of a far superior level than the standard but both Asgard and Yu warships had been highly improved already and proved a match. Losses counted [PRVS Dragonfly], the Asgard ship [Gramdir] and 2 Ha'tak of Lord Yu. Losses of lifes on Republic ships and Asgard ships was prevented by automatic beam-out upon failure of the shields but 3000 Jaffa died on Lord Yu's side. To replace the [Dragonfly] the Asgard have given to us the Bilskirnir-class mothership [Brankimir]. The ship is equipped with two experimental Phase-Disrutor cannons, developed partially based on the Disruptor weapons.

Month 104: Task Force 4, consisting of [PRVS Numera], [PRVS Chun Lee] (Numera-class), [PRVS Akagi] (Destination-class), [PRVS Siberius], [PRVS Osaka] (Mon-Cal Cruiser), 2 Singularity-class carriers and 6 Altera-class Frigates were sent to Pegasus as reinforcement for Task Force 6, forming the Pegasus Fleet. With them come a newly developed construction package which will, using captured Asteroids for resources, construct shipyards in Orbit upon activation, as well as a transportable factory to be planted onto the planet's mainland to construct drones for Atlantis. 2 Hive Ships were destroyed as they attempted to attack Task Force 6 due to the arrival of Task Force 4.

Month 105: 20 Altera-class frigates and 20 Quasar-class Corvettes completed. The ships, taken into a single Task Force, become Task Force 21 and were sent as additional reinforcements to the Pegasus galaxy. Construction of the first berths of the Lantea (Atlantis Position) shipyards have been completed and the factory brought there has started production. Under request of the 12 colonies of Kobol contact was made with the Furling-Earth ship which was crewed by the only five survivors of the colonial Earth. Installing a Hyperdrive onto the ship, whose form is that of two overlaying Y's with a point to point circumference of of 4832 meters and a width at the middle point of 1281 meters. They were able to convince the Cylons to a non-aggression treaty with the colonies by offering their own cloning and genetic engineering technology which went a different route than Kamiinoan and Asgardian cloning technology. This method, which uses technology to program a certain genetic code into artificial cells, was given to the Asgard in exchange for improved technology for the colonies. After completion of the conversion of the majority of Cylon cerebral mainframes to biological bodies they will be resettled onto another planet near Viceroy, wishing to join the republic. 12 colonies of Kobol sign a official alliance treaty with the People's Republic of Viceroy.

Month 106: Plans have been proposed for a Imperial-standard "Star Dreadnought" labeled X-105. The ship, planned with 7329 meters length, would have a Langraran Point Satellite Cannon mounted in a pectoral cannon, additionally to 2 Phase Disruptor Cannons on a dorsal turret, 2000 Pulse cannons, 3000 Railguns, 400 Missile Tubes, a capacity for 100.000 drones and a airwing of 1000 X-001 Fighter/Interceptor. The design was authorized after 5 days of discussion and construction begun on 2 of them simultaneously in the divided Alpha Berth of the Dreadnought-type shipyard. The ships would be built with both regular materials as well as Naquadah and Trinium to make acquisition of materials easier. 2 more berths were completed over Lantea. Atlantis has been raised to the surface by the 21st of this month.

The fifth anniversary of the foundation of the Republic was celebrated on the 107th month since colonization. World Leaders from Earth come to Viceroy to participate in the celebrations where dignitaries of all member worlds as well as several warships went into a parade on the planet. The celebrations spanned 5 days and were performed on all member worlds including Lantea which is considered a third colony by now. At request, Darth Vader of the Galactic Empire also attended the festivities as well as president Amura of the 12 colonies, councilor Laeng Shitau of the Alterians and Saul Thigh of the Furling-Earth survivors who, along with the Cylons, now call themselves the "Furlings" in remembrance of their creators. Furling-converted Cylon numbers are by now at 200, however they are running out of ideas for new clones and all the new Furlings are in infant stage due to staying in tank for 1 month before being taken out of it. Whereabouts of the Furlings are unknown at this time.

End of Year report: No new immigration from Earth, births: 291.193 Humans, 1812 Jaffa, 7214 assorted aliens (Core population). Total Population: Viceroy: 3.732.783, New Hiroshima: 1.749.038, 9204 Jaffa over all, 191.533 assorted aliens on core worlds, 3.2 billion on Corelia, 2.5 million on Mon Calamari 3.5 billion (Mandalore), 4.1 billion (Kamiinoans)/10.213 (Clone Troopers), 512 (Lantea)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 10

XXXXXoooXXXXX

The tenth anniversary of Viceroy's colonization was celebrated grandly. To the surprise of many, while it was initially planned for only colonial celebrations all members of the Republic declared their wish to also make festivities, the most surprising of those being the Mandalorians. Reasons ranged from a show of loyalty to pure, unadulterated lust for party (Mandalore). Festivities were attended by dignitaries such as Supreme Commander Thor and Supreme councilor of the Asgard Odin, Lord Yu and Amaterasu of the Goa'uld, Darth Vader with the 501st legion, his personal troops, President Halesia, newly inaugurated president of the 12 colonies of Kobol, Laeng Shitau of the Alterians, Ladarim of the Iridium Corporation and, to the surprise of many, a Ascended Alteran by the name of Oma Des A'la. The latter warned of the new Goa'uld rising, one who tricked her and had partially ascended. This warning was allowed by the others as it would merely warn them of danger they were aware of.

Month 110 to 112 saw repeated fights with the Yor and Dreadlords. 528 enemy ships were destroyed with the losses of 3 Altera-class frigates and 4 Alteran-class cruiser. Reason for the destruction was the ramming maneuvers of multiple battleships onto the ships destroyed, all of them 1000 meter long at 500 meter wide and high. The ships were 99% massive with only 1% having any inside space at the very rear where the Engines are. They were basically giant missiles.

Month 113: To construct the two Star Dreadnoughts faster all production in the other shipyards was stopped with all of the construction drones focused together on those two ships. First Alteran-class cruiser completed on Lantea. The ship was named [PRVS Kyushu].

Month 114-116: Most of those months were uneventful with our enemies keeping quiet, even the mysterious new Goa'uld. The 116th month however gave birth to the two first Star Dreadnoughts of the Republic. The X-105 warships were named [PRVS Montanna] (Class name giver) and [PRVS Nagato]. Both ships, each carrying 4000 Clone Trooper, 2000 Tanks and 100.000 Marines, participated in the single largest raid on a Goa'uld World, raiding one of Sokar's primary refinery and shipyard worlds. 20 Ha'tak were destroyed in the attack along with the planetary shipyards. 500.000 tons of refined Naquadah and Trinium as well as 100.000 civilian slaves were captured. The slaves were taken into Viceroy and given citizenship though many are confused about this. 500.000 Jaffa were killed in the attack.

Month 117: Systemlord Amaterasu has officially joined Yu as a allied Goa'uld to the people's Republic of Viceroy. Attack against Viceroy stopped by [PRVS Nagato], the attacking Goa'uld is the as of yet unknown half-ascended enemy. 120 Ha'tak destroyed, no damage to orbital infrastructure due to active shields and effective PD-Cannons. Fight between the unknown Goa'uld and Lord Yu broken up by [PRVS Montanna], enemy had ambushed a convoy of Lord Yu and the Montanna responded to the distress call.

Month 118: Systemlord Heru'ur has, once again, been captured in battle. He and his 400 man strong Jaffa Troops had come to a PPT planet but were met by the 2000 man of the 21st armored Division. Systemlord Ra paid for his release soon after begrudgingly as it made him look bad.

Month 119: Systemlord Ra come to the anniversary of the Republic's Foundation to negotiate a non-aggression pact. He appeared befuddled when he, at the buffet, ended up standing line behind Supreme Commander Thor, who stood behind Supreme Councillor Odin, who was behind Darth Vader and before that one stood every single member of the 501st legion. It wasn't helped when a attending Drengin got into line behind him. A treaty was made that ensured no support to any Systemlord attacking Republic space or worlds of the PPT while ensuring aid for the united Systemlord alliance against the unknown Systemlord.

End of year report: Births: 392.301 (Viceroy), 219.823 (New Hiroshima), 1829 (Jaffa), 8193 (Assorted Aliens). Total Population: Viceroy: 4.125.084, New Hiroshima: 1.968.861, 11.033 Jaffa over all, 199.726 assorted aliens on core worlds, 3.2 billion on Corelia, 2.5 million on Mon Calamari 3.5 billion (Mandalore), 4.1 billion (Kamiinoans)/23.213 (Clone Troopers), 1247 (Lantea)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

End of chapter 1 and... yeah definitely not short.

Here a few Omakes:

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Omake 1: Hetalia Crossover

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Pandemonium, that is the only way to describe what happens whenever the UN is doing anything.

Ever since WW2 ten years before, they had been having trouble. For one thing, many of their citizens just vanished off the ground, only few of the nations knew what was going on.

Germany was fighting with Afghanistan and USA about the oil reservoirs in the second because both of the other nations needed the oil. Britain was arguing with Japan about how tea is brewed correctly and what a proper battleship is. France is trying to console Italy because Germany has yet to talk with him again and Spain is laughing about the recent tourism boom.

That was when the little girl walked in. At first no one noticed her as she looked around a bit lost, but then South Korea noticed the unknown. "Hey! Who let the little girl in?" Called the split nation and everyone's attention went to the girl. No one noticed how six of the present nations paled, recognizing her.

"Um, am I right here at the UN meeting?" Asked the girl, cocking her head sideways. She was a tiny thing, perhaps 10 years of age. She had long, blonde hair, gray eyes and wore a intricate military uniform it seemed albeit she made it look more adorable than fashionable. Noticeably she had a unknown flag on her shoulders.

Italy went to her instantly. "Yes we are! Oh you are so cute! What is your name little nation?" Asked the man, gushing over the little blonde who smiled a smile as bright as a 100 gigaton nuke going off.

"Oh! I am Viceroy, though I am supossed to also be the People's Republic of Viceroy. I was told that, since I've been around for ten years now it was time to attend a UN meeting." Explained Viceroy and every nation, save for six, had big questionmarks over their heads.

"Viceroy? Where is that?" Asked Mexico confused and the little girl looked to her.

"Oh, my territory is pretty far away, a few thousand lightyears I think." She answered and suddenly it was so silent you could hear a needle fall to the ground. Even Belarus had stopped harassing Russia for a moment.

"Light years?" Asked Italy stunned and Viceroy nodded before making a cute, but proper, salute.

"People's Republic of Viceroy, territory: Planets Viceroy, New Hiroshima, both in the Milky Way, Lantea in the Pegasus Galaxy, Corellia, Mon Calamari, Mandalore and Kamiino in the Far Far Away galaxy. I was first settled by a joint effort of Soviet Union, Britain, Egypt, China, Japan and Germany. My daddy is the Alteran colony of Lemuria but he vanished a while ago. And my little sisters New Hiroshima and Lantea couldn't come because New Hiroshima has to take care of Lantea who is just a bit over a year old now. She is also rather shy." Explained the little girl, babbling on and on and on while the jaws of every nation present fell to the ground.

"We declared independence of singular nations about six years ago but New Hiroshima and me are still colonies of Earth." Explained Viceroy with a bright smile while her six parent nations sighed in resignation.

USA was the first to speak up. "Viceroy, who told you to come here? You remember that your existence _is_ a secret, right?" Asked the man while rubbing his forehead.

Viceroy looked a bit confused to him before answering: "But, mister President told me to come, and big bro boss agreed too." Everyone's eyes turned to USA for that as, "Mister President" most likely referred to his boss while "Big Bro Boss" was most likely her own president. USA had the decency to bury his face in his hands in shame.

Britain sighed as he stood up and walked to the little nation who actually was the largest of them all. "Alright, I think a short history is in order then." He stated, leading Viceroy to a empty seat in the UN building. And with short he meant it may fill 24 Din A4 pages just in short summaries.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Omake 2: (System)Lord of The Line, or not

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Systemlord Ra, Supreme Systemlord Ra, to be honest, had thought he would be treated as a VIP when he come. As he found out the Republic didn't care for his galaxy-wide god-status at all. He was told to enjoy the festivities and they would meet him in five days at the end of the celebrations. Great.

At least the food was good. As he approached the buffet he noticed a long, very long, line of identical man, save for their haircut, in white armor over black suits. That line was... very long. He shrugged it off and walked to the canteen counter and was about to demand food when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Turning around with a frown he found himself facing one of the apparent soldiers frowning at him. "Hey pal, you do realize there is no VIP treatment for anyone right? Get into line." He demanded rudely and Ra frowned.

" **And what line do you mean, human?"** Asked the Systemlord, his eyes glowing. He thought he would intimidate the man that way but the man grinned.

"The line behind me glowy. We of the 501st Legion are before you, and last I heard lord Vader, Supreme Councillor Odin and Supreme Commander Thor are at the end. If you want to get in behind them, I would tell you to move." He stated and Ra's frown deepened.

" **And what if I won't listen to-"** He was cut off as every single person around, including some children, pulled a weapon out, the children pulled all a stick with a glowing blade out by the way.

"Then they need a new super honcho." Stated the man, holding a knife in his hand.

A few minutes later Ra had to suffer from the Asgard talking in their native language about something or another. He didn't get the stupid language after possessing Odin sadly and the bastard threw him dirty looks every 2 seconds. He half suspected they were mocking him.

"Grrr, stupid humans making me get into a stupid line behind some pansy human." Growled a deep voice and Ra turned around, paling a bit at seeing the huge, green skinned... something behind him which was glaring plasmabolts into his head. Shit.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

So, and that concludes the Omake section now too. Geez, I have written a lot into those first 10 years.

Now, a few things: Yes, they have a outpost on the world of One Piece. Yes, One Piece battleships can't hold a candle against ships built with that tech or even scratch a planetary shield based on Alteran technology.

Next: I don't think the "Aurora-class battleship" was originally designed as a battleship as it is poorly equipped for a large scale warship. Regarding how they mounted a beam weapon from that satellite onto nine of them: 3000 meter warships and they have the blueprints. And yes, those two Dreadnoughts have basically Phaser weapons. Do I plan to include Star Trek? No idea, but possible.

For those who want to know where the Alterians, Drengin, Dreadlords and so on come from: Galactic Civilizations Series. Why don't they have hyperdrives? Because, until the Terran Alliance invented them, they didn't have any. Regarding local shield technology, in the games they work like Star Wars. Meaning they are crap and don't work at all against physical weapons. That is why the Republic was polishing their hulls with their dust so easily.

As to the name of the cityships found here: They are based on Greek mythology with Lemuria being a mountainous land that was destroyed. Ithaka on the other hand is the legendary island home of Odysseus himself and isn't a real place, similar to Atlantis. I thought this would be appropriate.

Then there is how I make Palpatine and Vader look a bit like a sitcom: They are human too, you know? Evil psychics but who cares? They are still human, and they can be silly in their free time for all we know. And I think Vader would enjoy some down time from his 24/7 job at the empire and just, you know, hang out with the boys.

Finally: Will the Republic of Viceroy get involved in the Galactic Civil War? Yeah, definitely. The republic itself isn't totalitarian, they, as you saw, are pragmatic but leaning benevolent. They don't conquer and they barely expand by their own efforts. However, the Empire is greedy. Having another superpower in their galaxy, although just protecting a handful of planets, would be a slap in the face of Palpatines plans. So, yes, they will attack eventually. The thing is, if they send the Executor it will be one 17k-18k warship against 2 7k+ warships. By Star Wars Reasoning the winner would be the Executor but we are talking about ships armed with far superior weaponry and main weapons capable of slicing massively armored Hive Ships (Roughly the length of a Aurora) clean in two. And Superlaser weren't mounted on Dreadnoughts until the Eclipse come about and that was at the end of the GC after all. And the Death Stars? They are too large and slow to be deployed at the anomaly. And most importantly: Palpatine knows of the republic's beam technology and use of OP'ed nukes so he wouldn't risk it.

Regarding the fleet:

77 Altera-class Frigates

71 Quasar-class Corvettes

24 Corellian Corvettes

64 Alteran-class Cruiser

54 Singularity-class Carriers

7 Hagi-class battlecruiser

8 MC-60 Starcruiser (Mon Calamari Starcruiser)

3 Destination-class Starcruiser

9 Numera-class Starcruiser

1 Bilskirnir-class mothership

2 Montanna-class Star Dreadnoughts

11 Gaggle-class Transports

Total number of capital ships: 321

Massive compared to Stargate standards, not something that could conquer too many worlds. As to why they slowed down construction: This is a fanfic where they have limited troops. They have a couple million people on Viceroy and New Hiroshima, so they can't exactly field a fleet with 50 million crew members. Especially as many of those are still children

Anyway, enough of my "Word of God" talk here, until later!


	2. Chapter 2: Another Decade

**_Chapter 2: Another Decade_**

XXXXXoooXXXXX

And we continue with the telling of just what happens before the Stargate pilotfilm even happens!

Refresher: The People's Republic of Viceroy has 7 planets so far: Viceroy, their capital, and New Hiroshima, both in the Milky Way galaxy. Then there is Lantea, a colony of Viceroy and New Hiroshima, in the Pegasus Galaxy. Finally we have Mon Calamari, Corellia, Mandalore and Kamiino in the "Far Far Away" galaxy, or Imperial galaxy.

The current fleet is as follows:

77 Altera-class Frigates

71 Quasar-class Corvettes

24 Corellian Corvettes

65 Alteran-class Cruiser

54 Singularity-class Carriers

7 Hagi-class battlecruiser

8 MC-60 Starcruiser (Mon Calamari Starcruiser)

3 Destination-class Starcruiser

9 Numera-class Starcruiser

1 Bilskirnir-class mothership

2 Montanna-class Star Dreadnoughts

11 Gaggle-class Transports

Total number of capital ships: 321

We are also now entering the eleventh year since Viceroy was colonized.

Finally: Sorry for the long wait, though the next chapter will most likely take even longer.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

The 11th January 121st month since Viceroy's colonization was to many another reason to celebrate and similar to the republic's Independence Days in September it appears that the Colonization Anniversary would become a yearly celebration. Once again dignitaries of all corners of the universe to which contact exists with come to the festivities, including lords Yu, Amaterasu, Ra and Ba'al. The Asgard used the occasion to show the newest batch of Asgard clones, now taller and more human-like thanks to the Kamiinoan and Furling gene engineering technology coupled with records of older Asgard genetic codes.

The [PRVS Montanna] attended the parade as the strongest warship of the Milky Way as well as the Republic while her sistership [PRVS Nagato] was stationed at Lantea as the Pegasus Fleet's flagship. Darth Vader, who attended once more the festivities, had to marvel at the sheer beauty of a over 7000 meter long Dreadnought built not by Imperial hand but by this extra galactic contact of the Empire.

"Ice cream sir?" Asked then a Clone Trooper of the 501st while holding out a cone of ice cream to him.

" **Thank you major."** Answered Vader, opening a compartment in his helmet. A benefit of regular visits to Viceroy was that they were able to at least provide him with some repairs to his face. Not all but at least breathing become easier again while eating regular food become possible. He had hated the braces he had to wear all the time. He actually sugested for the Emperor to take the plastic surgery offer as well but he declined.

Apparently his current appearance was part of his image so he couldn't just do that.

It was a bit odd to watch Jedi Younglings from the sides as they performed mock battles with practice staffs instead of lightsabers, safer that way after all. They were of the new Viceroy Republic's Order and instead of being pure lightside there was a more gray tone to the new order. He knew both Obi-Wan and master Yoda hadn't come to this place, most likely because they still believed they could restore the old ways.

He inwardly snorted, only over his dead body and at least a moon-sized base's cost in collateral damage. Rumor had it that the Republic wanted to purchase some of the mothballed Venator-class Star Destroyers to be used by them, as well as some of the older artillery walkers of the Republic. He assumed they had heard of his exploits of using those artillery walkers on Venator-class ships against the CIS and wanted to copy it without wasting resources.

As Vader continued on he come past president Halesia of the 12 colonies of Kobol who was in discussion with councillor Laeng Shitau of the Alterians, apparently about a exchange of technologies. To be honest, this celebration was often used by different galactic powers to mingle and form bonds by this point, seeing as the Republic of Viceroy connected so many areas of space that wouldn't meet otherwise.

He come upon a interesting sight, namely a Mandalorian fighting a Drengin warrior. One with a Darksaber, the other wielding some kind of energy blade of his own. The Mandalorian was human though, so the size difference was significant.

Though, the Mandalorian's fighting prowess may prove entertaining.

A distance away Lord Ba'al was in discussion with a Kamiinoan about cloning technology. "And you have been experimenting with it for a few years now? Impressive, from what I was told the Goa'uld appear to be scavengers more than anything, to hear there are scientists among the leadership is interesting." Noted Luan Amdari, the Kamiinoan as she walked alongside Ba'al.

Her people had no qualms with the Goa'uld and Ba'al had yet to engage the Republic, as such she saw no harm in talking with the Goa'uld leader and scientist. **"Sadly it is true that my race is rather stagnant unless we find new host bodies with knowledge of that kind. And as you certainly know my kinsman would rather kill each other than divulge such knowledge to one another."** Stated Ba'al, his voice more cultivated than most of his kind.

"Indeed, so say the rumors. I am glad however there are some with who you can speak in a intellectual conversation without them blanking out." Noted the Kamiinoan, pleased by the man's own knowledge.

" **Oh don't I know."** Bemoaned Ba'al, sighing heavily.

Meanwhile Lord Yu was having a business deal of his own. "And done, 20 clones of your host and yourself as well as books on the principles of industrialization in exchange for 800.000 tons of refined Naquadah and 2 million civilians." Concluded Rias Amtil of Viceroy's diplomatic department as lord Yu signed a contract.

" **Indeed, it was a pleasure to make business with you."** Answered the elder Goa'uld, standing up and shaking the woman's hand. A smile was on his face as the idea of industrializing his planets was something he had gotten after seeing some of Ba'al's own worlds as well as the effectiveness of Sokar's limited use of industry. Luckily he had kept his own planets on a acceptable level.

In another area Lord Ra found himself twitching, because the same situation had popped up as last time. **"How can it be that every time I go to the buffet, a entire battallion worth of clones is already standing in line?"** He asked, seething as he stood in line, again, behind Thor and Odin before whom stood the 12th legion of the Republic! It was like a giant, galactic joke and he didn't get it!

"As the humans would say: Stuff it Snake-Face." Stated Thor and the two Asgard highfived, apparently their new bodies also raised their humor level.

This was how the 11th anniversary of Viceroy was celebrated.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

February, the 122nd month of Viceroy's existence, was for the most part uneventful other than giving birth to another Destination-class Starcruiser, [PRVS Honduras], as well as 2 Hagi-class battlecruiser, [PRVS Bismarck] and [PRVS Yamato]. Help to lord Yu to industrialize some of his mayor planets are ongoing.

In March of 1956, 123 months after Viceroy was settled, another conflict arouse, this time against Systemlord Apophis after he attacked a mining operation of the Republic. Altera Frigate Task Force 4, present at the time, were able to fend off the attack, protecting the miners, but due to a Ha'tak ramming [PRVS Airedale] the ship had to be scuttled due to damage. Infighting among the Goa'uld arouse due to lord Apophis losing four Ha'tak in the attack as well as losing support for the unsanctioned attack on Republic holdings.

Month 124, April, intelligence reports revealed that the USA had found another Gateway, archeologists calling it "Stargate" due to inscriptions on a plate covering it. It was decided to leave the scientists to their own devices for the moment and to keep them unaware of the colonies. All alien races knowing of Viceroy's origins agreed to keep quiet if a Earth team was to meet them while a warning was given to the Goa'uld if they met any teams with similar equipment as Republic Forces. 2 raids on Apophis' worlds cost him another 8 Ha'tak and 600k tons of Naquadah. Lord Apophis lost a lot of influence in response to this and he was forced to surrender formally unless he wanted to continue a losing war. Mirth among Ra and his family was palpable during the meeting.

Month 125, May 1956, found the refit of another 4 Mon Calamari Cruiser as well as 12 more Corellian Corvettes. Due to a lack of need for the planet and Republic demands onto it, the Planet Ilum was taken over the the People's Republic of Viceroy. Reasons for this are a Jedi Temple as well as a rich mine of Lightsaber crystals. Lastly, it was discovered that Ilum holds by nature a huge quantity of ore reserves of a Naquadah-like substance. This substance was found to be much more powerful than regular Naquadah in nuclear reactions. Naboo joins the Republic to emperor Palpatines anger but he didn't object beyond this.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

June 1956, Month 126

Alterian Sector, Palace Nebula, [PRVS Yamato]

XXXXXoooXXXXX

The mighty Yamato, one of nine Hagi-class battlecruiser, was the pride of the Japanese native Republic inhabitants. Standing shoulder to shoulder with the best warships in the galaxy, only Destination-class starcruiser and similarly strong warships could beat the Hagi-class.

The [Yamato] was the first Hagi-class battlecruiser named after a Japanese battleship, there had been others named after Axis warships but never a Hagi-class battlecruiser. The [Yamato] was the flagship of Task Force Delta, a fleet of her, [PRVS Bismarck] who was her sister ship, the Singularity-class carrier [PRVS Mississippi], the two Alteran-class cruiser [PRVS Vampire] and [PRVS Ambition], the Numera-class battleship [PRVS Legionary], and finally the 12 Corellian Corvettes which had been refitted recently.

This Task Force was awaiting the reinforcements in the form of 20 Alterian Battleships and 42 Iridium Corporation warships. The Palace Nebula was just 4 clicks away from the fleet, the position of a Dreadlord research facility.

This one was guarded by 500 huge Dreadlord battleships, each 2000 meters long and could represent a danger just through their mass. The Dreadlord faction was on it's last leg, with only 4 of their colonies and their homeworld was included in those, remaining there was little they could still do to the allied factions against them. They had barely 2 shipyards left as it was and without the Drengin keeping the others in check as well as the Yor having to rebuilt, they had no possible way of rebuilding.

Reports however indicated that the research facility they had built here may very well hold a super weapon that the Republic didn't want them to complete. As such they had set everything onto destroying it before this happened or better yet, capture the research notes and a prototype if any. This was however a secondary option, not a primary goal.

Finally, coming out of Hyperspace, were the reinforcements. They were all enhanced with technology that had been greenlighted by the Asgard to be shared by the Republic, armed with Ion cannons capable of dissabling Star Destroyer-sized starships and shields capable of holding up against a full engagement against a dozen of Imperial Star Destroyer.

On the bridge of [Yamato] stood up her commanding officer, admiral Kurama Miyuki. Before her was the tactical display map of their surroundings, on the far edge was the station to their position, between it and them stood the 500 Dreadlord battleships in 100 groups.

The ships present were mostly of the new Atlesia-class battleships of the Alterians, a couple Mangari-class cruiser were also present, making a fleet of 12/40 ships in total, as well as the Iridium Corporation's Limiter-class armed transports in numbers of 66. And don't let that fool you, while they were mainly transports most of the time, they were like the MC-60, modular. They were modified to serve was battleships and as they were on par in size with Dreadlord battleships this was easy.

"Hail the flagships." Ordered Miyuki with a smile and soon after pictures of the commanding officers come up. "Welcome to the Palace Nebula, admirals. I am Rear Admiral Kurama Miyuki aboard the Hagi-class battlecruiser [PRVS Yamato], who do I have the honor to fight alongside?" Asked the admiral, polite as was to be expected of her Japanese roots.

" _Rear Admiral Horumi, Alterian Self-Defense-Force. The honor is all mine ma'am."_ Responded the female humanoid that was the admiral of the Alterian fleet with a smile.

" _Rear Admiral Raeri, of the Iridium Corporation's war council."_ Introduced the male admiral himself, as usual there was no smile to find on his face as on most of his kind. _"I am however concerned as there is only one large warship in your fleet."_ Stated the man then and Miyuki sighed, so little faith.

"I am sorry sir but the Republic is currently involved in a search and destroy action against another enemy whose location we don't know. As such we couldn't send out more than we already have but don't worry, all ships present are powerful enough to be more than a match to Dreadlord battleships." Explained the woman and the man nodded, though she could tell he wasn't happy about something else taking priority.

" _I think we should concentrate on the matter at hand now. Your ships have the best sensors, what can you tell us about the position of the enemy?"_ Put admiral Horumi the conversation back on track and Miyuki was glad for that.

"We send you our sensor feed, wait a second." She answered and a second later the connection to all allied ships, giving them a overview of the enemies on hand.

" _That is quite a force, are you sure we can do this?"_ Asked Horumi with a concerned frown and Miyuki nodded.

"Yes, as it stands they would be invincible to you before our contact, but with all the upgrades and the ships here, we should be a match for them. I recommend we take them down one group at a time though and work our way through them all so they cannot easily flank us." Explained Miyuki, before showing the proposed attack plan.

The plan itself would have the [Yamato] and the [Legionary] charge in with only 4 Corellian Corvettes as escorts as a distraction. Meanwhile the [Bismarck] would charge the right flank with 1/3rd of the allied fleets and 3 corvettes while the [Vampire] and [Ambition] would do the same with the left flank, escorted by another 3rd of the fleet and another 3 corvettes. The [Mississippi] would hang back with the remaining fleet as support and back-up.

With 79 ships in total this promised a large quantity of space to be part of the battle, preventing a complete concentration on the singular ships while the division of the fleets meant there would be beam capable ships everywhere, a weapon they could use.

" _Very well, then god speed admiral."_ Agreed Raeri before cutting the connection before the fleets begun to separate into the four smaller groups, dividing according to the plan.

Half a hour after the Alterian and Iridium fleets had arrived the attack begun. The charge of [Yamato] with her group was seen as foolish by the Dreadlords, or so it seemed to them until the [Legionary] fired it's primary cannon, slicing in half 4 of their battleships in one shot while the [Yamato] and her escorts let loose with their particle cannons.

Now, light cannons as mounted on the upgraded Corellian Corvettes were after a couple minutes of attacks enough to deal serious damage to the shields, and the heavy cannons mounted on Hagi-class and Numera-class warships could cripple a ship in two shots. However the main weapon that would be of concern were [Yamato] and [Legionary's] Drone Weapons.

Unlike the Alterans who would fire them in large swarms, the two warships were sparse in how many they fired, only letting loose a couple per enemy ship and that was already enough when they aimed at areas that would, when destroyed, cripple the ships. Add in that all ships present were armed with newly enhanced nukes, enhanced with the new Naquadah-like substance, as well as beam technology and you could see the enemies go up in novas.

Additionally the ships were constantly moving around, not staying in one place too long so they wouldn't be surrounded or as easy to ram for the enemy while also using proximity to the enemy to make it harder for them to hit the Republic ships without hitting their own weakened ships.

That way the, funnily enough, Center Force cut a bloodied line through the enemy, at points 2 clicks wide graveyards of battleships and disabled Dreadlord ships marking their progress.

At the same time the [Bismarck] had already started her own sweep of the right flank's outer edges, bringing down ships in the dozen while her fast, small corvettes flew in and out like fighters, beaming their own nukes aboard while providing support to the battleships and armed transports as well as the number of cruisers of the Alterians. The same was going on at the left flank, where the Dreadlord fleets found themselves being bludgeoned by the cloaking Alteran cruisers and their Puddle Jumper gunships.

The [Mississippi] and her own division weren't standing around either, they were for the most part the allied fleet's heavier carriers and not only was the [Mississippi] sending out her own Python-Interceptor and Puddle Jumper, helped by the numerous bombers and interceptors of the two other races.

It took 10 minutes for the [Yamato] and her group to reach the station at the heart of the Nebula, easily going through the hail of cannons fire from it which ceased soon after with concentrated drone attacks before the plan was put into motion.

50 teams of 10 marines each were beamed onto the station. The defenses were to 99% concentrated on the airlocks of the station and so it was easy to take command stations, generator rooms and labs in short order. The airlock areas were vented to space before the [Legionary] and [Yamato] took a hold of the station with their tractor beams before slicing a large enough hole into the enemies to leave.

At a signal of the admiral all ships of the allied fleet fled into hyperspace, leaving 262 battleships destroyed with another 64 irreparably damaged in their wake. Despite their numerical inferiority and the fact that they hadn't gone in completely, only 2 Alterian battleships, 21 of their cruiser, 29 of the Iridium corporation's warships and 2 corvettes were lost in the battle with 218 assorted fighters lost.

The positive of this was that all lost ships had been evacuated before they were destroyed, thus no loss of life was to be reported by them, resulting in a complete and devastating defeat of the Dreadlord fleet. It left them with merely 174 ships out of the defending fleet and the loss of anything on the station itself. As the fleet was a majority of their remaining battleships, the rest being the much smaller cruisers, this meant their forces were crippled to the point that the chances of Germany at the beginning of 1945 looked better to win the war.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

July 1956, month 127 report: The captured station's research has been decoded and prototypes analyzed. It appears the Dreadlords were working to weaponize the unstable matter inside a wormhole for a type of wave-motion gun weapon. The weapon itself can be built with Stargate technology as a basis and instead of the much bulkier models found it is being worked on to create such weapons with Alteran Stargates modified in the same way as the Dreadlord prototype.

August 1956, month 128: The first "Wormhole Cannon" prototype has been completed and was mounted onto [PRVS Yamato]. The weapon was created by creating a enclosed wormhole, meaning one whose only destination is subspace, and then direct energy from the hyperdrive into it. The energy beam fired from it during testing against a fully shielded but otherwise derelict Asgard mothership resulted in the ship imploding after being sucked into subspace for a moment. The weapon is sheduled to be installed on all Hagi-class battlecruiser and Alteran-class Heavy Cruiser as a primary weapon.

September 1956, month 129 to October 1956, month 130: Refit of all Hagi-class and Alteran-class ships completed. Completion of 2 more Destination-class starcruiser and the first human built Numera-class battleship reported. [PRVS Starry Sky], [PRVS Kyoto] and [PRVS Uzumaki] have been stationed at Mandalore. Also 4 more Hagi-class battlecruiser and 8 more Alteran-class cruiser completed. Planet Tollana has joined the Republic in a alliance after attacks by the unknown Goa'uld. Existing Tollana fleet assets have begun refit in Republic shipyards and Task Force 19 has been dispatched to the planet for the time being.

November of 1956 marks the seventh anniversary of the Republic as well as the 131st month since colonization. Celebrations were attended once again by dignitaries of all member worlds and allies and friendly enough governments but, surprisingly, also by 3 ascended beings in the forms of Oma Des A'la and two other ascended Alterans. According to them the growth of the Viceroy Republic and it's growing network of allies has been observed by many with interest among their numbers as they are uncertain about what this could mean to the future. When the ascended left again after visiting Lantea, it was found that the previously for the most part locked database of Atlantis was fully unlocked and upgraded designs from it were found to have transferred to Lemuria and it's shipyards.

End of year report: Births: 304.121 (Viceroy), 412.321 (New Hiroshima), 3742 (Jaffa), 12.921 (Assorted Aliens). Total Population: Viceroy: 4.429.205, New Hiroshima: 2.381.182, 14.775 Jaffa over all, 212.647 assorted aliens on core worlds, 3.4 billion on Corelia, 2.7 million on Mon Calamari 4.1 billion (Mandalore), 4.3 billion (Kamiinoans)/24.967 (Clone Troopers), 5846 (Lantea), 1210 (Ilum), 8.1 billion (Naboo)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 12

XXXXXoooXXXXX

January 1957, 133rd month since colonization of Viceroy. Aside of the yearly celebrations of the anniversary of Viceroy's colonization the following is to report: The final Dreadlord forces have been destroyed and their homeworld, after 3 weeks of siege, has surrendered to the allied space and land forces. The last Dreadlord shipyard was destroyed by a alpha strike of [PRVS Yamato] and [PRVS Musashi] (One of the four youngest Hagi-class ships). Captured technology on the planet was distributed among the Iridium Corporation and Alterians. The Yor threat has been deemed low enough to be handled by the Alterians and Iridiums on their own for the moment.

February 1957, month 134: On P3X-981 (World Government controlled planet) a renewed attack on Sumatra Base occurred. A pirate by the name of "Edward D. Teach" led a fleet of 10 pirate ships, including his personal flagship, against the base, intending to take the gate to travel to another world to establish a stellar empire after having heard of it during a period of being one of the Shishibukai, pirates who were hired by the World Government. His fleet was repelled easily and he was captured after he come ashore and a young soldier shot him with a gun loaded with experimental bullets made of a mineral known as "Kairoseki" or Seastone. He was unable to move while it was in his body and it was discovered he had Devil Fruit Powers. He was handed to the World Government soon after.

March 1957, month 135: On the planet labeled P3X-502 a advanced population was found. The natives, who are roughly on par with Earth in general technology, call the world "Remnant" and are divided in two species: Humans and human-like beings known as "Faunus" who exhibit all human features but have additionally either a tail or animal ears of various species. On the planet exist 4 kingdoms who are in peace with one another and no direct war appears to exist. However there exists another species known as the "Creatures of Grimm" who exhibit various subspecies similar to ordinary animals.

99.999999999999999% of the planet's population appears to be force sensitive though they call it "Aura" instead. They use this, in combination with a substance called "Dust" which occurs naturally in crystalline form, to fight the Grimm. The 42nd battalion who were with the ship that made contact with them were able to capture a Grimm of the subspecies "Borbatusk". However, during transport into orbit it become agitated before, when exiting the Stratosphere of the planet, it evaporated. Attempts to end Grimm threat to the habitants by beaming as many Grimm as possible into orbit were met with failure due to the ships in orbit being unable to lock onto them with their lifesign detectors. Doing so by marking them with beacons was more successful but ineffective. Embassies were established in the four kingdoms at the end of the month.

April 1957, month 136: Refit of the last Tollana warship has been completed and returned to their government. Calls for a third Montanna-class Star Dreadnought have grown in the Republic as a result of the recent battle for the Dreadlord station. Due to lacking the resources to spare for a third ship a new design was proposed for another battlecruiser similar to the Hagi-class but with a slightly smaller size and the ability to be stationed under the guise of a naval battleship on Earth. The new ship, X-106, was once again visually based on naval battleships but this time was to have the Wave-Motion-Cannon installed as part of the base design.

May 1957, month 137: Construction of the first 4 X-106 has begun. They are to be 340 meters long, making them significantly shorter than initially planned but with construction restrictions on Earth it was found that anything bigger would be considered strange on the planet. The ship is to be armed with a nose-mounted Wave-Motion-Cannon like the Hagi-class, 5 Particle Cannon turrets that can also fire regular shots, all mounted before and after the central command tower of the ship, each with 3 cannons and a sixth turret just above the Wave-Motion-Cannon. The cannon will have sections that can be used to cover the cannon's opening while operating in the guise of a naval ship. Point-Defense will be provided by 42 Railguns and 22 slightly heavier Particle Cannons. Additionally the ship has 22 sideways firing missile tubes, 11 on each side and 200 Drone Weapons in 2 silos.

June 1957, month 138: Construction of the four X-106 completed, named [PRVS Missouri], [PRVS Iowa], [PRVS Nagasaki] and [PRVS Moskau Plaza]. In the Alterian Sector several new alien races have risen from obscurity with the defeat of the Drengin and retreat of the Yor from the sector. Most prominent among those appears to be a planet calling itself Terra which appears to be a 1:1 copy of Earth geographically and is inhabited by humans. They, calling themselves the "Terran Alliance", were luckily among the more peaceful races appearing though they seem surprised to learn that there are other human inhabited planets.

July 1957, month 139: Positioning of [PRVS Iowa] under the guise of [USS Iowa] successful on Earth. Cover story is for it to be a larger than before, experimental battleship. While it uses the guise of a American ship the vessel is fully manned by Viceroy inhabitants and does not answer to American command. The ship is also ordered to only act in the premise of the war to prevent nuclear strikes among the nations by shooting them down with drones. The 503rd legion of the Republic's Clone Trooper forces has been dispatched to Remnant to support the nation armed forces there. Exchange of force techniques between the Jedi and the "Huntsman" of Remnant has been green lighted by both sides.

August, September and October 1957, months 140 to 142: Skirmishes with unknown Goa'uld Forces with a insignia recognized as Toth, a Goa'uld scientist, ended with the capture of one of the unknown greater Goa'uld's labs. In it were found several less advanced examples of Alteran technology, including a, by Republic standards, primitive cloning device as well as a Goa'uld Queen in birthing cycle. The queen was taken to Viceroy to later provide Symbiotes to the Jaffa living there as their own are maturing. The lab was completely destroyed with only research notes being recovered.

September 1957, month 143 and eighth anniversary of the founding of the Republic was once more celebrated but the celebrations were interrupted as the parade fleet had to engage 20 advanced Ha'tak who had dropped out of Hyperspace. Luckily the shields protecting all inhabited areas of Viceroy and New Hiroshima as well as the shipyards were active and those forces who were able to land were confronted by all armed forces on the ground, including Darth Vader and the 501st legion. The invasion was a complete and utter massacre in other words and celebrations were continued after everyone returned to the festivities. No casualties other than in enemy Jaffa to be reported.

End of year report: Births: 271.588 (Viceroy), 569.882 (New Hiroshima), 10.212 (Jaffa), 9465 (Assorted Aliens). Total Population: Viceroy: 4.700.793, New Hiroshima: 2.951.064, 24.987 Jaffa over all, 222.112 assorted aliens on core worlds, 3.4 billion on Corelia, 2.7 million on Mon Calamari 4.1 billion (Mandalore), 4.3 billion (Kamiinoans)/28.987 (Clone Troopers), 6841 (Lantea), 2516 (Ilum), 8.1 billion (Naboo)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 13

XXXXXoooXXXXX

The celebrations to the 13th anniversary of Viceroy was started as usual on January of the new year. This marks also the first time when several Earth leaders didn't attend, including the president of the USA and the USSR. Reasons given appear to be unhappiness about Republic stances toward involving themselves in the ongoing, not quite further developing war on Earth and the landing of the [PRVS Nagasaki] as the Japanese battleship [Nagasaki], with the cover of being a gift to Japan to bolster their still recovering navy. Again the ship is manned exclusively with Viceroy personnel but with a Japanese background.

February 1958, month 146: Unrest in the Galactic Empire has been noted. Several rebel attacks against Imperial forces. Rebels were reported to use old bombers of the Galactic Republic as well as Clone Wars-Era fighters. Their only capitalships appear at this point to be privately owned Corellian Corvettes and converted freighters or other escorts. The Republic made a statement to the galactic Senate that the war was not to be taken into Republic space and that it would stand as a Neutral area, meaning that Imperial Forces had no jurisdication inside of it unless the rebels become a threat to the Republic as well. Encounters between Viceroy Republic forces and rebels however have been peaceful so far.

March 1958, month 147: To make Republic vessels easier to identifiable to Imperial forces all Corellian Corvettes of the Republic have been given red streaks on their hulls to mark them as such. It was made officially known that, should Rebel forces repaint their own ships in this way, it would be considered a act of war against the Republic and the Neutrality of Republic space would no longer protect fleeing Rebels from Imperial pursuit. Emperor Palpatine made a announcement that he was in agreement with the terms. Republic intelligence in the Empire suggests that the empire's rebel problem stems from suppression of non-human species and racist decisions of imperial forces.

April 1958, month 148: Construction of new warships has been suspended until further notice due to a fleet of 359 warships being deemed enough. All ships sent for refit from member worlds are refitted with limited Republic tech and full control over them is given to their constructor's homeworlds. Corellia has been given permission to sell Corvettes and other small warships to people regardless of them being known or suspected Rebels. The Emperator was unhappy about this but couldn't argue against the fact that the Republic isn't part of the conflict itself. Scouts in Imperial research facilities report however that the Empire is developing it's own super beam weapon, or rather has already started construction of a spacestation armed with this. Concerns about the Empire possibly planning to use it against the Republic have come up but due to no immediate threat it was decided not to interfere unless provoked.

May 1958, month 149: Final purchase agreement of 40 Venator-class Star Destroyer completed along with 80 Republic Artillery walkers and another 2 Star Destroyer-sized shipyards with each 4 berths, both transportable. The ships were brought to Viceroy for refit while the shipyards were taken to a mineral rich asteroid field in uncharted areas with no known civilizations. One of the Dreadnought shipyards was delegated to built a new ship, a Viceroy-built Cityship to help colonizing another planet.

June 1958 to October 1958, months 150 to 154: Asgard offered shipments of Trinium and Naquadah as well as assistance with beaming technology speed up construction of the cityship. The ship has been designed based mostly on [Lemuria] and [Atlantis] however while it features the spires of both the circumference of the ship is greater. A Atlantis-type cityship has a circumference on the widest points, of 7400 meters. The new cityship, after completion, has a circumference of 12.400 meters. Furthermore at the base of each tower cluster is a large, spherical base which will serve during flight as a armored area of the ship and will be airtight during the whole flight. The ship will still have a cityshield as powerful as those on the Alteran cityships but instead of 3 Inergia it is powered by 6 Inergia and a central, very large Neutrino Ion Generator with six back-up generators running on Naquadah. Furthermore the ship has been designed with the factory facilities of the Ithaka-class factory-ship.

November 1958, month 155: Celebrations to the ninth anniversary of the Republic marks also celebrations of the fourth official colony of Earth People with the landing of the Viceroy-built Super Cityship [PRVS Edo] on the uninhabited but resource rich planet {New Nagasaki], named like New Hiroshima for one of the Japanese cities destroyed at the end of WW2. 200 thousand colonists moved onto the new world and construction of orbital shipyards is already undergoing. The festivities to this and the anniversary were surprisingly attended for the first time by Emperor Palpatine who stated this was a sign of peace and faith that he, the Emperor, would come to such a far away world to celebrate it's government's anniversary.

End of year report: Births: 322.299 (Viceroy), 832.003 (New Hiroshima), 20.774 (Jaffa), 15.978 (Assorted Aliens). Total Population: Viceroy: 4.923.092, New Hiroshima: 3.683.067, 45.761 Jaffa over all, 238.090 assorted aliens on core worlds, 3.6 billion on Corelia, 2.9 million on Mon Calamari 4.2 billion (Mandalore), 4.4 billion (Kamiinoans)/42.264 (Clone Troopers), 9785 (Lantea), 3500 (Ilum), 8.2 billion (Naboo), 200.000 (New Nagasaki)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 14

XXXXXoooXXXXX

January 1959, month 157 is the 14th anniversary of Viceroy's colonization. Several times did dignitaries of factions we have merely a truce with ask of who we are the colonies exactly but this was successfully deflected with claims of security. Emperor Palpatine was once again in attendance and was observed to enjoy Beer imported from Germany. Emperor Palpatine also has taken a young, German Boxer as a pet when he left it seems.

February 1959, month 158: During this month 21 attacks on Republic warships were reported by ships claimed to be rebels but were registered as Imperial warships instead. The Corellian Corvettes used during those attack bore the serial number beacon of ships recently sold to the empire and were manned by Stormtroopers when they were boarded. The Empire claims in turn that those were radicals who had gone against orders. It is very likely that the empire in fact tried to incite the Republic to fight the rebels as well but due to no concrete evidence and no losses of life on Republic side it was decided not to pursue those leads.

March 1959, month 159 since colonization: The Empire celebrates it's own tenth anniversary since the conversion from the Galactic Republic. Dignitaries of the People's Republic of Viceroy and it's member worlds visited, upon invitation, the imperial capital of Coruscant and the festivities there. Along with Republic members visited Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard in his flagship, the Beliskner, traveling there by Hyperspace instead of the anomaly to show Asgard power. During the visit several minor factions approached the delegation to offer their system's production capabilities in exchange for protection as they appear not to be under imperial protection itself. After talks with spokesperson of the empire it was decided to accept the offers as those planets were tributary to the empire but not directly member worlds.

April to July 1959, months 160 to 163: On request of the Mandalorians a mock war was fought between Republic forces and Mandalorian warriors. The mock war included actual tanks of both sides however their ammunition and weaponry was replaced with "Intar" devices. Those can be placed into wherever a weapon would have it's power source or ammunition and will then fire disabling energy blasts from it. While the Mandalorians were unhappy about non-lethal warfare they agreed that it would be unwise to kill each other. The Mandalorian leader was after a crushing defeat very happy about the prize for the loser: _The Art of War_ , by Tsun Tzu.

August 1959, month 164: Missouri-class battlecruiser [PRVS Moskau Plaza] has been landed on Earth under the premise of a "Purchase" of a Missouri-class battleship. It is hoped that tensions may lessen if both of the mayor sides of the conflict have one of the battlecruisers with a name of their nation present. Demands by the USSR for the [Moskay Plaza] to be handed over however proved this step to be ineffective to stop further conflicts. To quote the _Viceroy Daily_ , a Viceroy based newspaper: "Those countries are older than our Republic by a couple centuries. Yet this journalist cannot help but feel like we are the babysitter of some very violent and spoiled children." While very crass, it is a opinion echoed by many in the Republic.

September 1959, month 165: On request of Lord Yu the Republic has once again engaged Sokar's forces in a battle above the planet Nun-Siknar, a Yu controlled world with Chinese descended humans. The world is already heavily industrialized and lord Sokar has been attacking other Systemlords repeatedly recently. Sokar proved to be one of the most inventive Goa'uld among the Systemlords as his Ha'tak not only fielded cannons with twice the firing rate, twice the accuracy and twice the power, but also doubled his shields and fielded Ha'tak with, you guessed it, twice as many cannons. The fleet of 50 Ha'tak was completely destroyed and lord Yu, in thanks, sent 500 thousand tons of refined Naquadah as it saved him some of his mayor mines and shipyards.

October 1959, month 166: Fatal reactor failure on [PRVS Altera], [PRVS Nagara], [PRVS Bauru] and [PRVS Sollum]. All four ships (Altera-class Frigates) were destroyed after a meltdown of the primary reactors. Cause of this has been concluded to be their age which is dated to be over 30 thousand years, having been completed automatically a few months after the Alteran exodus to Pegasus. All other Altera-class Frigates from this time period have been investigated and their reactors replaced. Number of casualties: 53 crewmembers. Reports indicate that the engineering had found out about the meltdown and the crews were already being evacuated by the time the reactors exploded. Among the casualties were the bridge crews of the four ships as well as 5 security teams.

September 1959, month 167: Along with the tenth anniversary of the Republic was the construction of a new line of armed transports, the Golden Age-class transports. With a length of 400 meters they can carry more than 60 times as much as the much smaller Gaggle-class transports. Armed with more weapons for defense the ships are modular to allow transport of both troops, goods or passengers with only light modifications to the interior. 14 ships of this new class have been constructed between June and September of this year.

End of year report: Births: 154.748 (Viceroy), 299.219 (New Hiroshima), 20.774 (Jaffa), 12.178 (Assorted Aliens), 21 (New Nagasaki). Total Population: Viceroy: 5.067.840, New Hiroshima: 3.962.286, 66.535 Jaffa over all, 250.268 assorted aliens on core worlds, 3.6 billion on Corelia, 2.9 million on Mon Calamari 4.2 billion (Mandalore), 4.4 billion (Kamiinoans)/56.145 (Clone Troopers), 12.544 (Lantea), 3500 (Ilum), 8.2 billion (Naboo), 230.021 (New Nagasaki) (New Nagasaki Migration: 10.000 (Viceroy) + 20.000 (New Hiroshima), total: 30.000)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 15

XXXXXoooXXXXX

January 1960, the 169th month since colonization, marks both the 15th anniversary of the founding of Viceroy but also the completed refit of the 40 Venator-class Star Destroyer, relabeled Venator-class Starcruiser, by the Viceroy Republic. The warships were outfitted with 10 heavy Particle Cannons, 40 medium ones, 12 heavy Ion cannons, 2 Mass Driver and 2 Artillery Walkers installed as permanent beam weapons. Armor and shields were completely replaced and the ships were turned into full on carriers with their capability as troop transports retained. 2 of the not named warships took part in the parade of the anniversary while the rest was sent on the first Republic committed invasion of another planet. By doing so they sized one five of Sokar's largest mining and shipyard planets, capturing all ships on the ground. Control of the planets was given to Lord Yu as a gift of friendship to honor the by now long standing partnership between his own territory and the Republic. Lord Ra's comment to this was the following: "You crippled Sokar's forces? Why did it take so long?" He appears not too bothered by this and will probably not retaliate in defense of Sokar.

The rest of 1960 went uneventful with no further conflicts or the construction of further ships to be reported. Festivities in November were once again attended by far more people than normally expected

End of year report: Births: 284.873 (Viceroy), 448.664 (New Hiroshima), 33.648 (Jaffa), 49.552 (Assorted Aliens), 132 (New Nagasaki). Total Population: Viceroy: 5.342.713, New Hiroshima: 4.390.950, 100.183 Jaffa over all, 299.820 assorted aliens on core worlds, 3.7 billion on Corelia, 3.2 million on Mon Calamari 4.3 billion (Mandalore), 4.5 billion (Kamiinoans)/75.360 (Clone Troopers), 20.801 (Lantea), 3500 (Ilum), 8.3 billion (Naboo), 260.153 (New Nagasaki) (New Nagasaki Migration: 10.000 (Viceroy) + 20.000 (New Hiroshima), total: 30.000)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 16

XXXXXoooXXXXX

The 16th anniversary of Viceroy's settling in January 1961 marks the 181st month since Viceroy was colonized. During the festivities it was announced that another 2 Missouri-class battlecruiser and another 2 Hagi-class battlecruiser were under construction to replace the Altera-class Frigates lost in October of 1959. This is both a show of stability by the Republic toward other powers as well as a show of the Republic's industrial might.

February 1961, month 182: Due to a lack of other projects the construction of the new ships was sped up rapidly by deploying all construction drones in the shipyards to them as well as directing much of the resources available to it. The first of the Missouri-class and the first of the Hagi-class battlecruiser have both been completed in the forms of [PRVS Rhineland] and [PRVS Burgundy] respectively. Trials for both ships were committed in the Pegasus Galaxy against several Wraith Hiveships in shock-assaults.

March 1961 month 183: During a chance encounter between a exploration team from Atlantis encountered a culture in the Pegasus Galaxy with technology roughly on par with Earth during the "Great War of Europe" or the first World War. The Genii, who use the cover of being a agricultural society to avoid the Wraith, were interested in purchasing heavy water to prepare nuclear bombs to be used against all hives once they go into hybernation. When explained that the Republic is already waging a active war against the Wraith, who hadn't yet gone into hibernation, and were successfully stopping them from further feeding the Genii were surprised. They, however, declined joining the Republic as a aligned government but agreed to have several planets guarded by battlegroups of the Republic. Shortly after several Task Forces, including a Venator-class starcruiser on each world, as well as 40.000 soldiers with Anti-Air concentrated defenses were put into place, several attempted raids by Wraith had to be repelled.

April 1961, month 184: Completion of the second Missouri-class and Hagi-class cruisers completed in the forms of [PRVS München] and [PRVS Sumatra]. This brings the total number of capitalships under command of the Republic's navy to 399, not including cityships or ships under control of member governments. After eight years of peace the colonies have created a new type of battlestar in the form of the Mercury-class battlestar. The first ship of this class, the battlestar [Mercury] was put into service to replace the aging battlestar [Athena]. [Athena] on the other hand was given to the Republic as a gift and will be undergoing a complete refit to Republic standards.

May 1961, month 185: Refit of battlestar [Athena] completed. Her dorsal and pectoral heavy main cannons were replaced in favor of 8 Heavy Dual Particle Cannons, her secondary weapons were replaced with 44 Medium Particle Cannons and the tertiary/AA cannons along her flightpods and main hull were replaced with 144 light particle cannons and 78 light Ion cannons. Lastly a Langraran Beam Cannon was installed into her forward hull/alligator head as a primary weapon. Trials of the refitted battlestar saw action against a fleet of 20 Ha'tak under lord Sokar's control which were destroyed completely with no damage to the Athena's hull to be reported.

June to August 1961, months 186 to 188: First Goa'uld Attack against the 12 colonies of Kobol. Systemlord Sokar sent 20 Ha'tak of the same enhanced type as before, to the colonies. A Republic task force was quick to assemble but by the time the attack had been repelled several construction slips of the colonies, 12 Battlestars of them 3 Galactica-class battlestars like the [Athena] with 7 Valkyrie-class battlestars and 2 pre-war Caprica-class battlestars being destroyed. Additionally the battlestars [Mercury] and [Galactica] were damaged in the attack. In retaliation the republic made a example on Sokar by destroying all of his shipyards simultaneously by orbital bombardment and ambushing several of his fleets. The weeks following this Sokar lost about 39% of his territory to rival Goa'uld including Heru'ur, Apophis and lord Yu.

September and October 1961, months 189 and 190: Aid efforts to the Colonies of Kobol are ongoing. Several infrastructural important points on Picon, Caprica and Scorpia were hit by orbital bombardment. Jaffa troops landed inbetween the start of the attack and the repelling of the fleet have been taken down by the 3rd of September but the colonial fleet, still reeling from the Cylon War, took a heavy hit due to the attack. After several talks between colonies and the Republic it was decided to implement a interstellar trade system to allow the colonies to purchase Republic-built starships. After all agreements were done it come that 1 ton of Naquadah would be 100 "Credits", a purely digital currency, with 1 ton of steel being 1 Credit and similar exchange rates. With 500 tons of Naquadah, 400 tons of Trinium (50 Credits per ton) and 3000 tons of steel (73.000 Credits in total) they purchased 4 Mon Calamari Starcruiser (1.5k credits each) and 10 Corellian Cruiser (400 meters long, 1000 credits each) as well as a refit of their remaining fleet with Republic grade weaponry.

November 1961, month 191: During the 12th anniversary festivities lord Ra made it clear that Sokar has been removed from his position among the Systemlords and in fact offered a trade of 50 Ha'tak in exchange for Jump technology to the colonies. This trade was accepted due to the colonies needing the reinforcements and the first 10 Ha'tak arrived in the colonies and, while they were of a older technological level than most, the Republic agreed to upgrade them with no additional cost. 20 Battlestar-grade Jump Drives were on the other hand given to Ra's faction.

End of year report: Births: 113.112 (Viceroy), 291.021 (New Hiroshima), 44.199 (Jaffa), 15.789 (Assorted Aliens), 110 (New Nagasaki). Total Population: Viceroy: 5.435.825, New Hiroshima: 4.661.971, 144.382 Jaffa over all, 315.609 assorted aliens on core worlds, 3.7 billion on Corelia, 3.2 million on Mon Calamari, 4.3 billion (Mandalore), 4.5 billion (Kamiinoans)/75.360 (Clone Troopers), 20.801 (Lantea), 3500 (Ilum), 8.3 billion (Naboo), 300.263 (New Nagasaki) (New Nagasaki Migration: 20.000 (Viceroy) + 20.000 (New Hiroshima), total: 40.000)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 17

XXXXXoooXXXXX

January 1962, month 193, marks the 17th anniversary of Viceroy's colonization. Again it is noted that dignitaries of Earth have been missing from the festivities, more than before that is. It appears the ongoing conflict causes the countries involved with Viceroy to avoid traveling to the festivities those days. A attempt to board the [PRVS Moskau Plaza] was stopped by the security personnel on site. Perpetrator was the USSR formed northern government of Korea who wanted to capture the powerful warship for themselves. It is unclear whether this was provoked by the USSR or not.

February 1962, month 194: First 10 Ha'tak under Colonial control have been refitted and returned to the colonies. They were followed by the delivery of the first MC-60 starcruiser which had the colonial navy sign emblazoned onto it's side as well as the first Corellian Cruiser. The next batch of Ha'tak has been brought to Viceroy for refit and Jump Drives have been delivered as well.

March 1962, month 195: Bravo Mobile, a private company, has purchased a batch of 40 construction drones and enlisted 50 Cylon Centurions as construction workers. They are the first civilian company to built a civilian starship in the form of the Seventh Heaven-class starliner (60 meters). Reestablishment of a currency has been noted necessary to promote such a civilian growth but it was decided to exclude food provision from it so that there is no need to scramble for that.

From April to October everything this year was calm other than the delivery of another MC-60 starcruiser, refit of the next 10 Ha'tak and delivery of 2 more corellian cruiser to the colonies. Festivities in November at the 204th month since colonization to honor the 13th anniversary of the Republic were calm and as expected. Jedi Younglings participated in a tournament during the festivities to show their skills, observed by older Jedi who would take Padawan among them as they saw fit. New Nagasaki come under attack by the unknown Goa'uld at the end of November but the opponent was easily repelled by on-site forces and the cityship [PRVS Edo] with her Drone Weapons.

End of year report: Births: None reported. Total Population: Viceroy: 5.405.825, New Hiroshima: 4.631.971, 141.382 Jaffa over all, 312.609 assorted aliens on core worlds, 3.7 billion on Corelia, 3.2 million on Mon Calamari, 4.3 billion (Mandalore), 4.5 billion (Kamiinoans)/75.360 (Clone Troopers), 20.801 (Lantea), 3500 (Ilum), 8.3 billion (Naboo), 366.263 (New Nagasaki) (New Nagasaki Migration: 30.000 (Viceroy) + 30.000 (New Hiroshima) + 3000 Jaffa + 3000 Core World Aliens, total: 66.000)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 18

XXXXXoooXXXXX

January 1963, month 205, marks the 18th anniversary of the planet Viceroy and also the first official attempt by a Earth nation to take a Republic starship. USSR forces attempted on the 12th of this month to board and take control of the [PRVS Nagasaki], using their ongoing conflict with America as a cover to take the starship. Enemy forces were repelled however and the [PRVS Montanna] was sent into Earth Orbit above Moskau to remind the Soviet Union whose ship they actually tried to board there. Soviet president Stalin was taken onto the [Montanna] and brought to Viceroy for talks about the conduct of his government when facing the Republic and was reminded that the only reason the Republic hadn't taken Earth by force by this point, thanks to Mandalore they would have the forces for it, was that they didn't wish to do so. By the time he returned Stalin gave a official apology to Japan and, in turn, the Republic for the attempt to take the "Missouri-class SSB". Earth media were puzzling for years to come about this turn of events.

February 1963, month 206: A wealthy private group purchased 2 MC-60 starcruiser. Both ships, enhanced by open market standards of the Republic, were later used in a large-scale attack on Kuat Driveyards along with several Corellian Corvettes known to be Rebel vessels. Despite the empires claims of Republic taking the side of the rebels the Republic was able to repel those claims with proof of those who bought the ships not being known rebels. Imperial investments into the project have been increasing alarmingly.

March 1963, month 207: On a standard patrol a Alteran-class cruiser encountered a large structure of unknown origin. The ship, cloaking before being detected, found that the moon-sized spacestation is the mysterious project the Emperor had been working on. Retrieving data from within the weapon platform identifies it as a "Death Star" and has revealed that the station is, in fact, one of two being built. The second, later begun Death Star, is on a unknown location. Upon publicly asking Emperor Palpatine what he plans to do with a superweapon designed to be able to destroy planets he claimed it to be meant for mining. Upon being asked how the Republic knew of it or it's codename the ambassador answered that a Alteran-class cruiser encountered it and, as it had no imperial IFF, investigated. The stations continued existence being proof that not much more was done. Despite Palpatine's claims unrest in the empire increases with the revelation of such a weapon being in the hands of a government known for it's brutality.

April to August 1963, months 208 to 212: The imperial navy has announced the construction of a Dreadnought by the name [Executor] to be completed. The starship, clocking in on 17 kilometers length, is called a "Super Star Destroyer" of the Executor-class and appears to be a show of might by the empire. The ship features many improvements over regular Star Destroyer, however also all of their weaknesses such as ineffective shielding, barely any PD guns and a far too large hull compared to the amount of gunners needed to maintain it. Not to mention no automation or networking of gun batteries. The two shipyards that were placed into asteroid fields in the Milky Way galaxy in 1958 announced the completion of 24 new Montanna-class Stardreadnoughts which had been commissioned to the automated systems. All ships were created in the divided construction berths and represent the largest amount of resource usage to date other than the cityship [Edo]. 2 of them were put in charge of the fleets in the Imperial Galaxy as a show of force of the Republic, to show the empire that we aren't afraid of their own dreadnoughts. The other 22 ships were distributed throughout Republic space with 4 of them in the Pegasus Galaxy to assist the fleets there.

September 1963, month 213: Senator Mon Mothma declares her leave from the Galactic Senate and rallies rebels under her flag. Public unrest is high in the republic due to a divide in opinion on how to proceed in the foreign galaxy. On one hand, most of all among those members native to said galaxy, they want to support the "Alliance to Restore the Republic", aka: The Rebel Alliance. The other side wishes to stay neutral, not wishing to engage the galactic empire or side with them due to their untrustworthy nature.

October 1963, month 214: The Republic has made a official statement: We will remain neutral until provoked by either side but both are welcome to purchase warships from Republic member worlds. This surprisingly resulted in multiple Rebel factions purchasing large quantities of the new Corellian cruiser. The Empire on the other hand didn't do so, intelligence suggesting that they wish to not show weakness by taking in help from the Republic. Despite all this both sides continue to request aid from the Republic against the other.

September 1963, month 215: First time since the first celebration of the Republic's anniversary saw Darth Vader or any Imperial for that matter, attend the festivities on any of the Republic worlds. Mandalorians have asked for permission to side with the rebels on their own without involving the Republic and response to this was that Mandalore, while a member of the Republic, still maintains it's own military and thus is free to do with it as it wishes. When a army of 5000 Mandalorians borded a pair of imperial Star Destroyer of the newest generation, went on a rampage with it at Kuat and then joined the Rebel Alliance, it was asked what we had been thinking telling them that. The response was: "This is Space Sparta, no way we could stop them without losing the planet." Due to Mandalore acting on it's own account and the Republic not expelling the planet, the empire was forced to accept that, yes, Mandalore goes to war. With a lot of new gadgets.

End of year report: Births: 948 (Viceroy), 1254 (New Hiroshima), 2213 (Jaffa), 558 (Assorted Aliens), 15 (New Nagasaki). Total Population: Viceroy: 5.306.773, New Hiroshima: 4.533.225, 143.595 Jaffa over all, 313167 assorted aliens on core worlds, 3.7 billion on Corelia, 3.2 million on Mon Calamari, 4.3 billion (Mandalore), 4.5 billion (Kamiinoans)/75.360 (Clone Troopers), 20.801 (Lantea), 3500 (Ilum), 8.3 billion (Naboo), 500.278 (New Nagasaki) (New Nagasaki Migration: 100.000 (Viceroy) + 100.000 (New Hiroshima), total: 200.000)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

22nd January 1964, Hasara Star System

Hasara Station, Goa'uld Empire

XXXXXoooXXXXX

" **Okay, we need to get it together. Knows anyone whose damn colony that Viceroy planet is?"** Asked Ra, frustration written all over his face as, despite years of interacting with the PRV, they still had no idea what their planet of origin actually was. It was like a slap in the face that some backwater world colonized randomly a planet with a literal treasure trove of ancient technology.

" **I have my suspicions, but that may just be a coincidence."** Answered Yu, his definitely younger host looking quite a lot better than before. Perhaps it was also just because the Goa'uld within and the host itself were clones of the original, having replaced the mind of Yu into the new Goa'uld symbiote. From what they could tell his mind had been free'd of a lot of the mental polution his age had given him.

" **And what would that be?"** Asked Ra, turning to his brother and one of the oldest Goa'uld still alive, one of the last who still remembered the first ruler of their race.

" **Well, there is only one planet were people of so many different kinds would be found to then colonize one planet. The world from which all of those we rule come from."** Stated Yu and everyone stilled at what he was suggesting. **"In other words, I believe Viceroy and New Nagasaki, to be colonies of the Tau'ri. Also, one of my own scouts during a standard fly by of the planet noticed three of those "Missouri-class" battlecruiser to be stationed there, acting as if they were naval warships."** Explained Yu and whispers rang out among the younger.

Ra's eyes glowed, indignation written on his face. Of all the planets, it had to be the Tau'ri who made the leap of their own! His pride was still hurt from when the primitives had driven him off the planet in rebellion, but to hear that they had created the most powerful faction living in this galaxy...

" **I am impressed lord Yu, I thought I was the only one making that connection."** Come the aristocratic and oily voice of Ba'al then, and why was Ra even surprised he had suspected the same? **"To be honest, seeing that most of their heavier warships and flagships are named after places on the Tau'ri homeworld, it was just natural."** Noted the lord of pragmatism.

Ra groaned as he realized this. On every occasion he encountered them on ships they would state class and name of the ship they were in command of unless they were Corellian Corvettes, those had no names individually. **"Okay, then to make this clear: Earth is** ** _FUCKING! OFF! LIMITS!"_** He shouted, slamming his hand on the table as he glared at anyone to protest. They couldn't afford a war against the Republic!

XXXXXoooXXXXX

February 1964, month 218: Final strike against Sokar. After besieging his capital planet along with 20 Ha'tak, the 21st Clone Battalion captured Sokar and delivered him to Yu. Control of the planet was given to lord Yu as he is the closest to a ally the Republic has among the Systemlords. New contact with the Tok'ra on a dessert world a off-world team had explored. After explaining the situation between Goa'uld Empire and Viceroy Republic the Tok'ra weren't happy to hear of the Republic's support of Yu but were understandable toward the reasoning. After offering them to make a Tok'ra queen by taking the genetic markers of one of those and making a clone of a Tok'ra member, as well as providing them with sufficient clones to give those members in Stasis all new bodies, they offered their own spy network.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

12th March 1964, Coruscant

Emperor's Office

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"Okay, this is seriously getting us nowhere." Growled Palpatine as he glared at the reports that had come in about the Rebel Alliance's usage of larger capitalships after they gained significant amounts of funding through their now unified organization.

Vader, who stood not far from him, had a aura of grim agreement around him. _**"Yes my master, as it stands the rebels may actually become a threat."**_ Agreed Vader, knowing full well that the empire may have serious problems thanks to this.

"It would be so much easier if that damned Republic from that other galaxy didn't sell them ships! They would never pose a threat if not for those enhanced warships!" Shouted Palpatine, mad in anger about this. He would never know that, regardless of whether the Republic had done so or not, he would lose the civil war.

And thus another meeting between the emperor and his right hand man went fruitless.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

March 1964, month 219: Emperor Palpatine has sent a formal complain about Republic planets doing business or outright cooperating with, the rebels. The answer of the Republic was simple: We are not allies, we are not really friends, we are at best friendly acquaintances. Business is business, regardless of with who we do it. Emperor Palpatine has, according to reports, hung up after releasing a ear shattering scream of rage. Later Darth Vader called again and apologized for Palpatine's behavior before asking if he could attend the anniversary fests again as his man are complaining about not going there anymore.

April 1964, month 220: Rebel purchases: 10 Corellian Corvettes, 4 Corellian cruiser.

May 1964, month 221: Scientists were able to invent a new form of weapon in the form of a actual particle beam. This weapon, based on the principles of the Alteran particle cannon, fires a beam of energy at the enemy instead of just firing blasts of energy at the enemy vessel. Modifications to already existing weapons are easily done by beam technology, as such it was not needed for fleets to return into shipyards to have the upgrades done. This actually unlocked several new technological hints to other technologies in the database.

June 1964, month 222: Nothing to report.

July 1964, month 223: Nothing to report.

August 1964, month 224: Pirate Raid against a fighter research center of the Empire in assistance of the Rebellion. Stolen data included 4 prototype Interceptor and research data on advanced spacefighters. Same month seveeral scientists were free'd from the Empire by the rebellion who had worked on the fighters, now labeled X-Wing starfighter, as they were being transported to Kessel, a prison planetoid.

September 1964, month 225: Scientists manage to use hints from the technology development tree in the database to create a improved Hyperdrive capable of reaching relative speeds of 500.000 times the speed of light. First contact with a Pegasus civilization from the time of the Alteran inhabitation: The Asurans. While in structure identical to the Replicators the Asurans could be reasoned with. After negotiations for access to the database of Atlantis as well as the same deal as given to the Cylons they handed over 12 of the Numera-class battleships, albeit not aware of the ship's original purpose.

October 1964, month 226: Last Replicator nest destroyed in the Ida galaxy. 4 Bilskirnir-class ships handed over to the Republic by the Asgard for assistance in the fight. All four ships were enhanced by and later freed from Replicators, making them more efficient and powerful than ships built around the same time.

November 1964, month 227: Viceroy welcomed for it's 15th anniversary as a Republic once more Darth Vader and the 501st legion as well as, surprisingly, Mon Mothma who had requested to be allowed to the festivities. All sides were informed that Viceroy is a neutral ground to the civil war and any attack on another party would be treated as a act of war against the Republic. Thus it come that lord Vader and Mon Mothma held a actually very polite discussion about the flaws of the empire over a bowl of liquor.

End of year report: Births: None Reported. Total Population: Viceroy: 5.006.773, New Hiroshima: 4.233.225, 143.595 Jaffa over all, 313167 assorted aliens on core worlds, 3.7 billion on Corelia, 3.2 million on Mon Calamari, 4.3 billion (Mandalore), 4.5 billion (Kamiinoans)/75.360 (Clone Troopers), 20.801 (Lantea), 3500 (Ilum), 8.3 billion (Naboo), 1.100.278 (New Nagasaki) (New Nagasaki Migration: 300.000 (Viceroy) + 300.000 (New Hiroshima), total: 600.000)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Planet Viceroy Year 20

XXXXXoooXXXXX

January 1965, month 229: Festivities to the 20th anniversary of Viceroy proceeded uneventful and as planned.

February 1966, month 230: Scientist developed a device that, once planted into a large enough field of asteroids, will attach itself to a planetoid and feed off the resources of the asteroid field to construct a cityship or similarly large construct. Energy would be provided by six Inergia and while it would have to be guarded it would not need a large space in any shipyards. The first such device, labeled a "World Seed" for the moment, was placed in a asteroid field 20 lightyears from Viceroy to construct a Edo-class cityship. The device's construction capabilities come mainly from nanite technology based on the Replicators but with a limited replication order to construct only so many as is needed to create the construct and to destroy themselves by constructing each other into parts of the city once completion is approaching.

March 1965, month 231: Yor resurgence in the Alterian Sector forces renewed Republic efforts. Additionally a new race known as the "Snathy" come out of nowhere, declaring themselves the heirs of the Dreadlords who, after their defeat, committed genocidal suicide within a week. The Snathy somehow captured a enhanced warship of the Terran Alliance and and reengineered some of the technology. They also made a pact with the Drengin who broke the Treaty of Three Planets by revealing that they had been building a new fleet of 200 battleships.

April 1965, month 232: First Viceroy-born commander of a starship inaugurated: Kurosaki Misaka takes command of the [PRVS Musashi] with the rank of captain.

May 1965, month 233: [PRVS Musashi] encounters a unknown race in a large, cubic starship. The unknowns, not speaking a language known to us, come out of a anomaly which spewed particles with a strange quantum signature. They were pursuing a much smaller ship but after the larger ship was destroyed by the [Musashi's] Wave-Motion-Cannon the anomaly vanished. The smaller ship was tugged back to Viceroy with the surviving crew, all of which infested with nanites of some sort which were taken care off, being brought right away to the intensive care ward. It is estimated that they may stay unconscious for a while to recover from the attempted cybernetic alterations. Also, while a mayority of the crew was human, there were at least 20 different unknown species found aboard of the starship saved by [PRVS Musashi], all of which appear humanoid in physique.

June 1965, month 234: North Korean agents once again attempt to capture [PRVS Moskau Plaza, failing once again. USSR once again denies involvement in the attempt.

July 1965, month 235: Minor skirmishes against Snathy, Drengin and Yor forces.

August 1965, month 236: Database of the Starship has been decoded. The ship, [USS Liberty], is a Galaxy-class starship of a government calling itself the "United Federation of Planets". This federation appears to be in another universe as evidenced by a foreign Quantum signature of all matter from there. Technology of that civilization has been downloaded onto the database for further study.

September 1965, month 237: Another encounter with the as of yet unnamed species in the cube-like starships. The two ships encountered come out of a anomaly once more but seemed disorientated. Both were destroyed after they tried to use a Tractorbeam on the [PRVS Montanna].

October 1965, month 238: Surprisingly calm and nothing to report this month.

November 1965, month 239: Anniversary festivities were uneventful, however it was noted that Darth Vader didn't attend, the same with the 501st legion despite having announced plans to do so.

End of year report: Births: 1523 (Viceroy), 2235 (New Hiroshima), 2813 (Jaffa), 1005 (Assorted Aliens), 35 (New Nagasaki). Total Population: Viceroy: 5.005.296, New Hiroshima: 4.232.460, 146.408 Jaffa over all, 314172 assorted aliens on core worlds, 3.8 billion on Corelia, 3.3 million on Mon Calamari, 4.4 billion (Mandalore), 4.5 billion (Kamiinoans)/82.756 (Clone Troopers), 22.801 (Lantea), 3500 (Ilum), 8.4 billion (Naboo), 1.106.313 (New Nagasaki) (New Nagasaki Migration: 3.000 (Viceroy) + 3.000 (New Hiroshima), total: 6.000)

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Omake Corner:

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Omake 1: Babysitter Viceroy-chan

XXXXXoooXXXXX

If anyone was to ask the People's Republic of Viceroy to say how she imagined her second visit to the UN as well as her first visit with her younger sisters... she didn't think there would be a boxing ring set up in the middle of the room with USA on one side where Japan was coaching him, and Russia on the other where North Korea was polishing iron rings for him to put on. To the side bets were made between other nations on who would win the fight.

Lucky for Earth, there was a new Superpower. "Stop right there!" Shouted Viceroy, making everyone flinch as her voice had gained some weight to it. Since her last visit ten years ago, Viceroy had grown. Now appearing roughly 14 years old she had gained both power, territory and maturity. She was a teenager, sure, but that was pretty much a adult already!

New Hiroshima flinched on her end, hiding behind the taller girl. "Nee-chan is in Gunboat mode." Muttered the shy planet while Lantea and New Nagasaki looked on confused.

"Ah, Viceroy-san. You finally return?" Asked Japan, currently massaging USA's shoulders.

"Yes and you guys give a bad example to my little sisters!" Exclaimed the young nation and everyone turned to the three girls with her.

New Hiroshima was a bespectacled, shy girl of approximately 12 years. She wore the same uniform as Viceroy but had more Japanese features with long black hair and dark brown eyes. Of note was that she was clutching a stuffed animal looking like some Anime character.

Lantea on the other hand looked a lot like Viceroy, both being colonies made on old Alteran colonies. As such the little girl of 10 had long blonde hair, gray eyes and wore casual clothes. However, she also seemed a bit more hyper than even Viceroy had been ten years ago.

The fourth planet present and also the smallest was New Nagasaki. Standing at the height of a 7 year old the girl resembled New Hiroshima with her Japanese features. However she wasn't as nervous looking and had brown hair instead of black while she was only restrained by her hand being held by New Hiroshima.

"Ah, I see you brought some more with you. But I was under the impression there would only be two more." Noted USA, standing up as he decided it would be a bad idea to irritate the multi-galactic powerhouse.

"We expanded. May I introduce New Nagasaki? My youngest sister and second colony of the Republic? I would have brought some of the other member worlds but they were busy." Explained Viceroy, a lot more confident and with a lot more purpose than before.

"Well, things must be going well if you expand." Noted France as he had a lunch of French toast and croissants with him.

Viceroy sighed, taking a seat with her sisters before answering: "Well, here in the Milky Way it is pretty well going. We managed to get some friends in the Pegasus Galaxy and the Dreadlord Empire has been pretty much knocked out. But now there is a civil war raging in the Galactic Empire and both the "Alliance to Restore the Republic" as well as the Empire would like to have us on their side. Then there is the Yor who have restarted hostilities, the Snathy who claim themselves the Dreadlord's heirs, though I have no clue where they got the squirrels from, and who helped the Drengin return to somewhat of a threat." Explained Viceroy, sounding tired from all this.

"Wait, isn't the empire evil? Why aren't you siding with the good guys?" Asked USA, sitting down on his own chair since his big fight with Russia was pretty much canceled by the presence of the colony.

"Why? Because we still have a treaty with the Empire. Unless they openly declare war on us we won't do anything. But if the fact that they are building two moon-sized spacestations with planet-destroying superlasers seems to indicate that won't hold long. We naturally have plans in such a case. If the Empire strikes at us we will retaliate by destroying the first "Death Star". Simultaneously the two Montanna-class dreadnoughts stationed in the galaxy will launch attacks against Kuat, capturing the planet." Explained Viceroy and everyone let out a whistle in appreciation of that plan.

"Good plan. Kuat is the planet where they have their largest shipyards, isn't it?" Noted Britain intrigued by this fact.

"Yup, it is actually the only shipyard where they can built their largest warships so it may give them a shortage of those after a while. Perhaps it will be enough to force them to the negotiation table again and if not... well we can always hunt their fleets down and blow their stuff up." Explained Viceroy, shrugging nonchalantly and all present nations remembered the reports of the last conflict between the Galactic Empire and the, back then, very young and small Republic.

"So, aside of that, do you know what Galactic Empire thinks? Or do they even have nation embodiments like us?" Asked Japan, wondering about that.

Viceroy shrugged though. "Well, not really a Galactic Empire, but I guess mister Coruscant is pretty close because he is their capital, just like me. And I haven't talked with him much since the last colonization anniversary because last November no one from the Empire come. But last I heard he is pretty tired of Palpatine because he liked being the Galactic Republic much more." Explained Viceroy and the others nodded, they knew the feeling, all of them had some boss in the past who was really terrible. Especially the Axis nations.

"Anyway, there _is_ some good news, we kicked Sokar's butt out of power! We couldn't occupy his planets for ourselves because it would be pretty stupid to try and stretch ourselves so much, but lord Yu is a good second since we are friends!" Explained Viceroy with a smile while the others felt less happy.

"Well, perhaps we could give you some troops. Pretty sure you are a bit short on troops." Suggested China but Viceroy gave him a incredulous look.

"Mister China, you realize I have what amounts to planet Sparta, right? The Mandalorians have a population of about 4.4 billion, and about 4.2 billion of those would pay in planetoids worth of raw resources just to get into the first wave of invasion dropships. And the 200 million who wouldn't are simply too young by our standards." Stated Viceroy and everyone blanched at the idea. This was ridiculous! So many armed forces on one planet?

Egypt then coughed into her hand and stated: "Well, since we will probably get reports of the last ten years soon anyway I suggest we discuss other matters now." With that everyone dropped the topic of Viceroy's war preparations.

However America, Russia and their respective allies made a note not to piss off Viceroy, the girl had not only the largest territory but also the largest amount of armed forces among the Earth nations.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Omake 2: Servant Republic

XXXXXoooXXXXX

"A hundred Assassins... that is quite a split personality disorder." Noted the tiny form of Rider while everyone else tensed up upon seeing the mass of Servants.

"Rider, it would be a good idea I think not to joke around with this." Noted her master with trepidation as the girl stood up. At roughly 13 years of physical age she didn't make a very imposing figure next to the kings. She herself claimed to be the "King of Stars", though she was most of the time joking.

"Oh don't worry master, I am sure we can negotiate a bit." Noted Rider with a smile before standing up and holding up the glass filled with the high-quality, foreign beverage. "Listen everyone, if you want to sit with us, be my guest! There is nothing better than if everyone-" She was interrupted as a thrown knife suddenly destroyed the glass she had been holding, spilling it's contents over her.

The girl stilled at that, her shirt covered in the liquid as she lowered her arm. "Fine, just like with Sokar, the Wraith and the Dreadlords, I guess negotiations fail me again." Noted the girl, her voice suddenly growing solemn, very different from before.

"King of knights, king of heroes, tell me, what do you think a true leader must be, to be a king?" Asked Rider, her power suddenly exploding outward.

Saber braced herself against the winds, flinching. "A king must stand above his people, leading them as the sovereign!" She answered, the wind intensifying and, as she blinked, she was surprised that Rider no longer sat there in short pants, flipflops and a stained t-shirt with the picture of a being called "Pikachu" on the front. Instead she wore the strange uniform she had worn when she had run over Berserker in that cylindrical device.

"Wrong, a king, a ruler, must unite his people. He must care for all and defend them to his dying breath! Only those who conquer the hearts of their people can be truly the unifying force they need!" Declared Rider as a blinding light suddenly enveloped all of them.

When they could see again they were no longer in the garden they had met at. No, they were in a strange, steel room with many seated humans and a central chair. "Ma'am, star dreadnought [PRVS Montanna] ready to fight." Reported one of the man, who wore the same uniform as the Servant and everyone realized that there was a large viewport in front of them. However, instead of seeing the sea or something like this, they saw stars.

Out in front of them was the void of space, stars glittering in the distance. But the most important, visible before them were hundreds of ships with skulls on them. "Thank you admiral, hail the enemy!" She declared and on the holographic tactical map appeared a line that indicated that it was the sound depicting graphic.

"Assassin, Hundred Faced Hassan, whatever you call yourself. I am Viceroy, capital planet of the People's Republic of Viceroy, the multi-galactic government fielding the most powerful fleet known to man. I give you one chance to surrender before my Noble Phantasm, the Montanna-class Star Dreadnought [PRVS Montanna] will commence battle. You have currently starships based on your power, but against the power of this ship you stand no chance." She stated and everyone's eyes widened when they realized what she had just said.

"Y- you are a planet?" Asked Saber in shock and everyone's jaws dropped, including Archer's at that.

"Not quite, I am the embodiment of a nation, my country's strength is mine and all military assets are my Noble Phantasm. This is the S-Rank Anti-World Noble Phantasm that I, Viceroy, am capable of summoning: Republic Fleet." She announced and everyone felt horror at that.

Then energy bolts flew from the fleet in front of them, the embodiments of Assassin. "Enemy vessels have commenced firing. Damage to the shields is neglegible even for prolonged time." Reported one of the man, a Servant on his own it seemed, and Viceroy sighed.

"Fine then, fire every weapon aboard!" Declared Viceroy and the next moment the vacuum of space lit up like midday as thousands of energy bolts shot from above and below their view. From compartments in the hull projectiles shot and massive beams of energy lanced out from underneath and above the hull, decimating groups of ships.

To put it bluntly, the 4 seconds it took for the first volley to reach Assassin's fleet were the probably last seconds of the Servant. The entire fleet was completely vaporized within seconds.

Waver Velvet on his part was jumping in joy. He didn't summon Iksander, but this was a lot more powerful!

XXXXXoooXXXXX

So, here ends the Omake section.

Now, to answer some things that may confuse people.

First of all: Yes, Borg Cubes were curbstomped and the crew of a Federation Starship was saved from them. How you may ask, right? The answer is simple: Hagi-class and Missouri-class battlecruiser are armed with weapons that, in style, look like the Wave-Motion-Gun of Space Battleship Yamato when fired. They however fire concentrated beams of exotic particles only found in Wormholes at the enemy. Those Particle are as destructive as a Unstable Vortex of a Stargate. The imploding thing is from the particles, once in the enemy vessel, lacking a actual wormhole to which they can return and will then generate one. This will however be one leading only into subspace, dragging matter with them. Borg Cubes are powerful, by Star Trek standards. Thing is, Unstable Vortex proved capable of killing Ori Motherships, and they have no way of knowing how to defend against such a weapon. If you wonder how they can counter Borg nanites: They have access to Alteran tech, no way do the Borg have superior nanites.

Next, timeline relative to Star Wars: 1965 corresponds to the 16th year since the Empire's creation. From what I know Episode 4 is set 17 years after Episode 3, as such the Death Star will be completed by the next chapter. Thus the war is heating up. As to the thing with the X-Wings, that is taken out of Star Wars: Empire at War, a RTS game based on the Star Wars universe. I know among the timeline the following of this: The theft happened before the Death Star was constructed but after the Alliance was formed.

The plans if the empire strikes at Republic assets mentioned in the Omake, by the way, is actually what they plan to do. Taking out the primary shipyards of the enemy, thus cutting off their ability to built Star Destroyer and Super Star Destroyer as only Kuat has the shipyards for this other than the Republic. Kuat is also too valuable to use the Death Star on it.

Regarding the Snathy: They are a DLC mayor race and before occasionally were generated as a minor race. They were created according to in-game lore by the Dreadlords as some kind of biological weapon. Don't ask me how I explain the space squirrels at this point, honest. The Alterian Sector will also be rather unimportant as I have no access to more names of races from GalCiv3 as I have no internet at this point in time.

Regarding the name of the first cityship built by the Republic: Edo was the name of the fortress that the Shogun who ultimately unified Japan built. The thing is placed, from what I know, where modern Tokyo is and was apparently a massive construct by the time's standards.

Finally: Why can the rebels use Mon-Cal cruiser if they don't have Mon Calamari Member? Simple, the warship variant has long been altered for use by Republic forces, who are still to 80-90% human only. As such their warship line of Mon-Cal Cruiser, specifically what is referred to as MC-60-class starcruiser, have a human friendly control design rather than the Mon Calamari specific controls. Those ones also aren't just cruise ships that were repurposed in this case but were directly built for war. As such they have all the modules changed for it and

And finally: Ra may appear more reasonable here than in the Pilot film because, frankly? He is seriously frightened of the Republic. He knows what they can do, they are the closest to being on par with the Asgard their galaxy has to his knowledge. So naturally he avoids antagnozing them. I mean, look what they did to Sokar!

Well, and that is about all I have for this chapter. See you later Alligator!

Republic fleet:

72 Altera-class Frigates

71 Quasar-class Corvettes

34 Corellian Corvettes

76 Alteran-class Cruiser

54 Singularity-class Carriers

15 Hagi-class battlecruiser

6 Missouri-class Battlecruiser

12 MC-60 Starcruiser (Mon Calamari Starcruiser)

6 Destination-class Starcruiser

22 Numera-class Starcruiser

40 Venator-class Starcruiser

1 Galactica-class Battlestar

5 Bilskirnir-class mothership

26 Montanna-class Star Dreadnoughts

11 Gaggle-class Transports

14 Golden Age-class Transports

Total number of capital ships: 440


End file.
